Moon Kingdom
by Leap of Faith
Summary: Serenityhime is always wishing to go to Earth, but cannot because she is only allowed to go at certian times. So what would happen if she was stuck there?
1. Prolouge

Title: Moon Kingdom  
Author: Nekkyoo Ema  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own these charries, but I wish I did. However, I do own the storyline. If you want to steal... just ask. ^_~  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
"I wish I could go to Earth tonight, and not have to wait..." a slivery, much like the moonbeams, haired girl said with a sigh as she looked out towards Earth from her balcony. She longed to go to there all the time, but could not until the moon was full and she could walk upon its beams.  
  
"There you go wishing to be in that horrid place again," a voice said from behind the girl.  
  
"Well, what do you expect? I am the crowned princess of the Moon Kingdom--- of which I have no power until my mother is gone... which, by the way, will not be happening soon--- and I have nothing to do but go to my tutoring sessions and then sit around all day," she replied in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I still do not see why you long to be in such a place as Earth when the Moon is a much better place for you, Serenity."  
  
Serenity turned and looked at her golden haired friend and cousin, the crowned princess of Venus, "Nako-chan, you know I dislike being called 'Serenity'," she stated.  
  
"I know. But Gi-chan, I cannot just let you sit around all day doing nothing but wishing to go to Earth. You are only there for two days anyways, then you must come back or you shall be stuck there for another month until the full moon appears again." Minako replied.  
  
Usagi sighed and walked to her bed and plopped down upon it heavily, "I know. But, there is so much down there that is so different from the Moon Kingdom. There are trees, and animals unlike those of here. And there are *real* people, not people of royal birth. And the sun, oh, it is so heavenly down there when it shines upon the Earth. ...It does not shine as brightly there as here."  
  
"Gi-chan," Minako said as she sat next to her cousin, "I know how you long to be on Earth, but your place is here... among your own people. If you went there and did not catch the moonbeams home, you would be stuck there for a month Earth time. ...That's almost two and a half months here."  
  
"But just think of the things I could do. The things I could learn, see, feel, touch, and taste, Nako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, "oh, one day you must get over your fear of the moonbeam walk and come with me to Earth, then you shall see what it is that I love about the place."  
  
Minako sighed, "and what if you did get stuck there? You would not be able to go outside for if the moonbeam touched you, you know what would happen."  
  
Usagi thought about it for a minute. If a moonbeam did grace itself upon her while she was stuck on Earth, she would revert back to her present state: a teenage heir to the throne with long silvery hair, angel wings, and a long flowing white gown of silk. "But that would not matter to me! I just want to be there."  
  
"But---but what if you got hit by water. It is almost always raining down there!" Minako protested.  
  
"Nako-chan, I know I have never told you this... but I am not a water sprite like you. I am a snow goddess. What happens to you with water, happens to me with snow. And right now where I want to be it is summer---no snow at all!" Usagi replied.  
  
Minako sighed, she was surprised that her cousin was not a water sprite like she, "very well, if you want to really go I guess I cannot stop you. Like I could anyway. Just be careful and catch that moonbeam back, okay?"  
  
"Hai, do not worry, I will send you a message if something happens to me." Usagi replied. She wanted to jump up and do a little jig for getting the permission of the last person who held her back from going to Earth, but she contained herself like she had been brought up to do.  
  
**  
  
Two nights later, Usagi was standing at the walkway of the moonbeams. "See you in two days, Nako-chan," she said, waving. Soon she stepped carefully onto the moonbeam and began her quick walk to the Earth.  
  
Minako, not able to ever watch someone walk upon the moonbeams, turned and walked back to the palace. "See you, Gi-chan..." she said as she turned.  
  
Usagi smiled, she loved to watch the stars below her feet twinkle in the moonlight. Suddenly the beam shook violently and Usagi fell off balance and into a hole that she was to avoid this time around. 'Nako-chan! Something shook the beam, I do not know where I am falling to! You must call Setsuna-san!' she screamed threw the link she had with her cousin.  
  
'Gi-chan!?' Usagi heard Minako scream out before the slivery haired girl fell upon a hard surface. Before she blacked out, Usagi made sure to change herself into a teenage Earth girl of sixteen, her normal age on the Moon, that wore a shin-length blue skirt with a light purple tank top and had blonde hair.  
  
~~  
  
Ririna Peacecraft was walking with her friend, laughing and giggling about all sorts of stupid things when she tripped over something lying in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" she sputtered out when she saw just what she had tripped over: Usagi.  
  
"Whoa, what's she doing just lying there?" Ririnas friend asked the others.  
  
"I don't know. I think she's unconscious." Ririna replied as she flipped the girl, who was incredibly light, over. "She looks no more then thirteen," she said, "let's get her back to the mansion and get her checked out."  
  
Ririna and her friend lifted up the lightweight girl and hurriedly walked back to the mansion not more then three blocks away from their current area. Upon calling out for the guard to call the doctor as they ran past, Ririna and her friend set Usagi on the couch in the main room.  
  
What both of them failed to notice was that the girl still bore the mark of a crescent moon upon her forehead, yet it was hidden from view because of long blonde bangs.  
  
**  
  
"Queen Serenity! Mother!" Minako cried out as she ran threw the palace, almost knocking down everyone in her path. Screeching to a halt before she could pass the door to the throne room she threw it open.  
  
Aphrodite, Minakos' mother, looked quite shocked that her daughter would barge in like a madwoman on the rampage. "What is it, my child, that has made you lose all manners within you?"  
  
"It is..." Minako said, still catching her breath, "Serenity-hime!"  
  
The elder Serenity sucked in her breath, "what about my daughter? What has happened, Minako-hime?"  
  
Minako, who had finally found her breath, said, "she was walking upon the moonbeam to Earth when she said that something shook it violently and she fell into a hole that she was not supposed to! Then her mind went blank, I do not know where she is, but she said to contact Setsuna-san."  
  
Queen Serenity was as white as a sheet upon hearing the news, Aphrodite was not faring much better. Serenity summoned for Setsuna to come, and come she did, only as Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Queen Serenity, I do know where your lively young daughter has fallen to. But first I must tell you bad news." Pluto said when she arrived.  
  
"Yes, what it is?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I am afraid that I do not control that flow of time that she has graced herself upon. It is one of the few places my powers cannot reach." Pluto looked at the queen, who was getting whiter upon the minute, "She has fallen to a time much farther in the future, it is called After Colony 197."  
  
"Well, how can she get back?!" Serenity thundered, causing Aphrodite to place a claming hand on her sisters arm.  
  
"She will come back on the moonbeams, but I do not know why her mind went blank. I shall check on that right away." Pluto said as she faded from sight.  
  
"Great Gods. How could something like this happen, Aphrodite? How? It is just not possible!" the queen said in her normal tone of voice.  
  
"I do not know, but lets hope she opens the link to Minako soon."  
  
**  
  
Usagi stirred out of the black world that had taken her prisoner and opened her eyes only to see a pair of violet ones peering into them. Screaming in fright, Usagi jumped up from the couch to behind it.  
  
"No, don't be frightened. My name's Princess Ririna Peacecraft, of the Sanc Kingdom. What's your name? My friend and I found you not to long ago unconscious on the sidewalk."  
  
Usagi looked at her long and hard, the crescent moon now gone from her forehead. Then it dawned on her. She didn't have a clue as to who she was. "I---I do not know who I am."  
  
Ririna looked shocked. What had happened to this girl to cause her to forget who she was?  
  
"Wait... I do remember something. A name, I remember a name: Usagi," the teen replied. "But that is all I can remember."  
  
"Do you think you could be from a very proper family? You speak so eloquently that one would tend to think that." Ririna asked, not knowing the consequences of her question.  
  
Usagi looked at her like she was some ill-literate person, "I do not know! I cannot remember anything except for that name!" she cried as she ran from the room, only to bump into the people who were entering. Hurriedly she said sorry in her native tongue and ran.  
  
"No! Catch her, please. She doesn't know who she is, that's dangerous!" Ririna screamed at the people as she ran after Usagi. Quickly the one with the messy brown hair spun around and ran after the fleeing girl.  
  
Usagi ran threw the many hallways, trying to find a way out, but the huge building was like a maze to her. That was it! A maze. Usagi stopped for a second, then quickly turned right. She didn't know how, but she knew the way to get out of all mazes.  
  
The teen with the messy brown hair caught a glimpse of blonde and turned the corner to follow her. He wasn't to far behind her, but she proved to be a faster runner then she looked.  
  
Usagi once again turned a corner and finally came to a door. "Finally!" she said to herself once again in her native tongue. (AN: Lets just say it's different from Japanese and stuff.) She reached for the handles and threw the door open, only to be surprised that it was nighttime.  
  
"Usagi, wait!" Ririna cried as when she finally caught up to the girl.  
  
Usagi turned around, eyes wide, "look, I do not know who I am, nor do I know where I belong! Now, please stop asking me!" then the girl turned back to the balcony and ran outside. Soon she stopped and hid in the shadows. 'Oh, great Selene, Goddess of the Moon, please help me. I do not know who I am, but I believe that you can help me. I do not know why, but please, if you can, help me.'  
  
**  
  
Serenity sucked in her breath once again, "someone is calling for my help. It sounds like Serenity!" the queen said to Minako, who was staying by her side just in case Usagi did call with the link.  
  
"What is she saying?" Minako asked urgently.  
  
"She is saying that she wants her memory back. She believes that I am the one who can do that."  
  
"You can, can't you?" Minako asked, worry in her voice.  
  
Serenity looked at her niece, "yes, hold on." Soon the queen filled her daughters head with the memories.  
  
**  
  
"Oh no!" Usagi screamed as she saw the moonbeams touching her feet. Her memories back, she knew what was going to happen. Ririna and the boy heard her scream and ran towards her, not knowing what was wrong. But before they could reach her, she jumped off the balcony to the lake twenty feet below.  
  
"What is she doing?!" Ririna screamed in fright. She looked over the edge of the balcony and could have sworn she saw Usagi with wings and long silver hair. 'No, that's just the moon playing tricks on me.' She thought.  
  
The messy brown haired boy ran down the stairs to the lake behind Ririna, he too had thought he saw slivery hair and wings upon the girl.  
  
"Usagi, what were you doing?" Ririna exclaimed when the now soaking wet girl clambered out of the lake water.  
  
Usagi looked at the girl. Had not she said she was the princess here? "I ... got my memories back."  
  
"And you just decided that jumping into the lake was the way to celebrate?" The sandy blonde haired teen asked.  
  
Usagi looked at Ririna with defiance, "you will not speak to me like that! I have good reason to jump in that lake and let me tell you that you---"  
  
'Gi-chan! Stop it now, you will blow your cover!' Minakos voice sounded in her head.  
  
Usagi swallowed down her words of rage, 'Nako-chan, where am I?'  
  
'Pluto-san said you are in a place called After Colony 197. It is over four thousand years ahead of the time you were going to,' Minako replied.  
  
"Four thousand!?" Usagi screamed out loud accidentally.  
  
Ririna and the boy looked at her oddly, finally he spoke, "'four thousand' what?"  
  
Usagi gulped and suddenly wished she had walked on the moonbeam back to the moon, her home. "Um... nothing. Oh! How utterly rude of me, my name is not Usagi, though it is was I am called by my friends, it is Serenity."  
  
"Where are you from?" Ririna asked.  
  
Again Usagi looked flustered, "that I cannot tell. I am sorry. You took me in and yet I have to keep secrecy from you. Please, who is your friend?"  
  
Ririna smiled, "this is Hiiro Yui. You bumped into his friends and him when you ran out of the room. By the way, what was it that you said when you ran?"  
  
Usagi wasn't sure she should say it, but did anyway, "forlat. It means 'sorry' among my subj-people."  
  
"Among your subjects? Just who are you?" Hiiro asked, ready to pull out his gun at anytime.  
  
"Ay me, it is a mere game with my friends. I am the eldest among them, so I call them my subjects and I, their princess." Usagi lied.  
  
'Nice one, Gi-chan,' Minako interrupted with a giggle.  
  
'Hush, Nako-chan. I do not want to have another outburst like before.' Usagi answered. She looked Hiiro straight in the eyes so he would think she was telling the true. To her inward relief he nodded curtly.  
  
Ririna, who had been listening intently, finally figured out what she had been trying to since the girl first spoke. "You speak just like they did in Shakespearean times!"  
  
Usagi looked at her, startled, "pardon?"  
  
"You do. I finally placed it just a second ago when you said 'ay me', it reminded me of a tragedy called "Romeo and Juliet" that I've read many times." Ririna replied.  
  
Usagi knew who this 'Shakespeare' was, and the story of "Romeo and Juliet" from the book Setsuna-san had brought her from a time-line. But she did not know that he was still known so far into the future. This time, she could not come up with an excuse. "Guess it is a coincidence." She said.  
  
"Hm..." Ririna replied thoughtfully.  
  
Quickly the now blonde haired girl changed the subject, "Ririna, do you happen to have anything to eat? I have not eaten in almost a day."  
  
"Oh! Dear lord, I guess you haven't. Um... would you like the change first? You are quite soaked." Ririna replied, blushing from her rudeness of not bringing up the subject before.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Usagi said as she followed the princess into the house again and into a large bedroom.  
  
"There are towels in there," Ririna said pointing to the bathroom, "and I will have someone bring you some dry clothes."  
  
"Thank you, Ririna." Usagi said, slipping into the bathroom and reverting to her normal form. 'Oh, Nako-chan, this is one of the most eventful trips I think I have ever had.'  
  
'You always said you wanted an adventure, Gi-chan. This is your chance!' Minako replied with an excited giggle.  
  
'That is right! But I think first I shall get changed, have something to eat, then try and find a library in this place.' Usagi said, 'By the way, Nako-chan, am I being rude to Ririna for not giving her the title of '-hime'?"  
  
'That is up to you. She does not look like the one to like being called 'Ririna-hime'. Though if I am the child of Aphrodite, and I am, I would say she has quite strong feelings for that boy she was with.'  
  
'But...' Usagi started. There was always a 'but' with Minako and her daughter-of-Aphrodite sayings.  
  
'But, he does not return her feelings. He does not hate her, he just cannot like her the way she does.' Minako replied, 'you better get a move on, Gi-chan, they are going to think you fell in the bathtub.'  
  
'Oh, Nako-chan,' Usagi said, rolling her crystalline eyes before ending the link and drying herself. She wrapped a towel around her figure and walked out, only to see that a skirt, much like the one she had been wearing, and a sleeved shirt were lying on the bed.  
  
Quickly she put them on and checked herself over. She did not want to have any sign of her not being of this Earth. "Just like an Earthian." She whispered to herself as she walked out of the room and found the kitchen. "Hello, Ririna."  
  
"Hello, Serenity," Ririna said, turning from the four teens she was currently talking with. "Serenity, these are my friends; Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, Quatre Raberber Winner, and Trowa Barton."  
  
"Hello, my name is Serenity." She said with a curtsey like she had been brought up to do.  
  
The one called Quatre looked curiously at her, "who are you named after, may I ask?"  
  
"My mother, Selene. And may I ask why you ask?" Serenity replied. Duo looked a little dizzy from all the proper talking that was going on.  
  
"I knew someone named Serenity before," Quatre lied, he was actually thinking of where he had really heard the name before. Both of them sound quite familiar.  
  
"Um, what would you like, Serenity?" Ririna finally asked after a moment of silence in the room.  
  
"You would not happen to have any fried rice, would you?" Usagi responded. It was not something she had been able to eat on the Moon, but something she loved to when upon the Earth.  
  
Ririna thought this to be odd, but shrugged, "yes, you can wait in here or somewhere else and one of the servants can bring it to you."  
  
Usagis' eyes shined, "do you mind if I eat in the library, I love to read."  
  
Ririna nodded, "Quatre can show you the way."  
  
Usagi smiled in thanks to Ririna and walked beside the blonde teen. "How do you know Ririna?" she finally asked.  
  
"She is a friend of my families," he said. How could he tell this innocent looking teen that he was an assassin that had once been assigned to kill the Sanc Princess?  
  
'He is cute, Gi-chan. Maybe I should walk on the moonbeams tonight and join you,' Minakos voice said into the link.  
  
"Oh, Great Gods..." Usagi muttered, 'Nako-chan, you are such a flirt.' She said in a teasing voice.  
  
"What did you said, Miss Serenity?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about my friend Minako-chan." she replied.  
  
There it was again. That feeling of hearing a name before but not being able to place it. Quatre nodded, then opened the door to the huge library.  
  
"Thank you, Quatre-san," Usagi said as she immediately went to the section where classics were held. Her fingers touched each books' bound lightly until she found the one she was looking for. Pulling it out gently, not wanting to ruin it, she sat on a couch and opened it.  
  
Not to long after did the teen get interrupted by Ririna walking in the room and placing the bowl of rice in front of her. "I haven't seen that book in ages. Where did you find it?"  
  
"Right there on the shelf. Do you not come in here often?" Serenity responded.  
  
"No. With my diplomatic duties I don't have a lot of time to just sit around and read."  
  
"I know how that feels. But I still find time to just enjoy reading." The 'blonde' haired girl replied. It was true. She did not have a lot of time to just sit and read, but somehow she managed to get it done. Usually by staying up late, reading until she fell asleep. Speaking of sleeping, Usagi yawned. "I think I shall retire now... um... which room should I sleep in?"  
  
"Oh!" Ririna said, surprised, "right this way." The sandy blonde walked out of the room, with Usagi following not far behind, and went threw the maze of hallways to a bedroom that Usagi instantly knew as the one she had been in before.  
  
"Thank you, Ririna," Usagi said as Ririna walked out of the room. She quickly looked around for cameras or anything that could spy on her, then when the coast was clear, reverted back to her original form. 'It is great to be back to normal.' She thought as she lay down in the queen-sized bed and slowly felt the tug of sleep pulling her into its world of blackness.  
  
~Serenity's dream~  
  
Walking down the steps, Serenity held the masque to her face. Beside her, her cousin Minako was doing the same. They had snuck out to come to the Masque and were not dressed, nor did they look like the crowned princesses of the Moon and Venus.   
  
Soon a man came up to Minako and asked her to dance, she merrily accepted. None to soon after, Serenity was asked to dance by a teen, not too much older then she.  
  
Serenity laughed happily as she was spun around by the teen. She knew she was at a Masque, but she did not know who she was dancing with.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
  
Serenity shook her head, "thy name shall not be told," she answered. There was something familiar about him, but she could not put her finger on it. 'What is it, what is so familiar about this boy?'  
  
All night she danced with him, never again did he ask her name. All the time she felt as if she knew him from somewhere, somehow. She could not shake that feeling of just knowing someone, but not being able to figure out who it was.  
  
Soon it came time to unmask oneself and Serenity quickly found Minako and pulled her aside. "What shall we do? We are not supposed to be here, what if someone sees us?"  
  
"Gi-chan, not to worry. We can slip out when everyone is unmasking oneself and no one will know. Let us go now," Minako replied as they crept behind everyone and slipped out the door just as easily as they had come threw it only two hours prior.  
  
"You have yet to unmask thyself, little ones," a voice said from behind the girls.  
  
Slowly they both turned around and saw the two teens they had been dancing with.  
  
'Shoot! Nako-chan, think of something. I cannot find my voice.' Serenity said with the link they shared.  
  
"One does not have to unmask thyself if one does not want to. Good night, to the both of you. We shall be off," Minako said, and with that grabbed her cousin's arm and walked quickly.  
  
Serenity glanced back, "Nako-chan, they are not biding farewell. It seems as though they are determined to know who we are..."  
  
Minako looked back as well, then stopped, "'tis rude to follow a lady when she has bid farewell, you know."  
  
"But only you bid farewell," the teen Minako danced with said, "your friend, did not."  
  
'Eh... I am out of ideas, Gi-chan. Do something, quick!' Minako said, nervously glancing at her cousin.  
  
'Ah-ha! I have it!' Serenity said triumphantly. "You follow us wanting me to bid farewell when I believe that saying farewell to a mask is quite odd. If you shall take off your masks, we shall take off ours."  
  
The two boys glanced at each other, debating if they should or not.  
  
'What?! How is that a good plan! They are going to see who we are!' Minako said.  
  
'Yes, but *we* shall see who they are first. If they are a threat, then I can simply use a power to make them forget we were here.'  
  
Both boys began removing their masks. Once removed, the girls gasped.  
  
~End dream~  
  
Usagi shot out of the bed like a bullet from a gun. She was white as a sheet and had broken out into a cold sweat. "Those boys... they had no faces. It... it was like the masks were the faces. How odd a dream for Morpheus to give me." (AN: Morpheus is the Greek God of Dreams.)  
  
Finally feeling confident enough to return to sleep, Usagi lay back down upon the pillow and soon feel upon the graces of the God of Sleep, Hypnos.  
  
  
~~  
  
Later that day, at the start of nightfall, Usagi started to ready herself to go back home. She did not want to go, but knew that she must. She did not belong in this time, it was not right for her. As much as she would hate not being able to get to know Ririnas friends better, she knew it was time.  
  
Bidding her good-bye, everyone waved her off. She had decided to walk up the beams in the forest where no one would see her. But upon getting there, she learned a new concept. Cloud cover.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Evil smile* I don't know if that's mean or not. But hey, 'tis my story! See you next chapter!  
-Ema  



	2. Chapter 1

Title: Moon Kingdom  
Author: Nekkyoo Ema  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own these charries, but I wish I did. However, I do own the storyline. If you want to steal... just ask. ^_~  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
"No, no! Where are the beams?" Serenity said to herself frantically. She had already reverted back to her normal form, but in her search for the beams, changed back into an Earthian. Looking up in the sky to see if the moon would come out from behind the clouds, she heard the unmistakable rumble of thunder and crack of lighting. Soon the rain was pouring down upon her.  
  
"Did I not already get wet enough yesterday!?" She screamed into the air. Her legs buckled under her and she fell to the ground, crying.  
  
'Gi-chan, should you not be here already?' Minakos voice asked.  
  
Usagi sniffled, 'Nako-chan, I will not be coming back. This is my last night to come home and it is raining. I cannot find a moonbeam. You will have to wait another two and a half months.' Quickly she shut the link to her cousin off and cried in the rain.  
  
She wanted desperately to go home. She had left Ririnas and could not return there, it would be too rude. Left to fend for herself for an Earth month, all she could think of doing at the time was cry.   
  
~~  
  
The next morning, the soaking wet and freezing cold girl stumbled out of the forest. With nowhere to go, she just walked down the street, hoping it would either lead her to Ririnas, where she could rest; or to the town. Neither place was found. Soon she got tired and sat on a rock to rest.  
  
'What has the Lunarian Princess down?' a small voice asked.  
  
Serenity turned around to see a young fawn standing behind her, "the storms clouds, last night, hid the moon from shining threw. I could not get my ride home upon it. Now I am stuck on Earth for a month until the full moon is around again."  
  
The fawn took a few steps closer and her head in Serenity's lap, 'do not worry. It will go by faster then you think. Do you not have a place to stay?'  
  
"I did. But I do not know if it would be rude to ask if I could stay another month. Ririna seems nice, but I think I would just be a burden, little fawn."  
  
'Oh, I have heard of that Ririna girl. She is not the nicest person to us animals if we get on her land, but there is a blonde boy that comes out to feed my family and I sometimes. Do you know him? He would take you in, he told me that he had a huge house somewhere.'  
  
"Do you mean Quatre-san?" Serenity asked of the fawn.  
  
'Yes! That is the one. Here, I will lead you to the house he lives in, I followed him home once.' She fawn lifted her head from Serenity's lap and soon the two were walking threw the forest towards Quatres house, or what Serenity hoped would be his house.  
  
'Here it is, I don't know if he's there, but I can wait with you if he isn't,' the fawn said to Serenity when they reached the house.  
  
"Thank you, little fawn. Though I think your mother will be wondering where you are off to, may Tyche watch over you. Good bye!" (AN: Tyche is the goddess of fortune.)  
  
'Good bye, Princess!'  
  
She watched as the little fawn bounded back into the forest and out of sight. Soon she walked up the stairs and felt an overwhelming sense of exhaustion. Sitting with her back against the stone wall railing, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
What seemed like only a minute later to Serenity, was actually an hour, and she was being shaken by the shoulders.  
  
"Serenity? Hello, you awake, Serenity?" a voice said as her mind was released from cloudiness. Her eyes, not completely focused yet, caught the outline of what she thought to be a girl, but was a guy from the voice.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked the boy, finally taking in his long chestnut brown hair in a braid. She noticed the other teens from Ririnas house behind him, "Duo?"  
  
"So you do remember us," Duo said with a lopsided grin. Serenity lifted herself to her feet and looked at them.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't catch my ride home, so I'm kind of stuck here on Earth for about a month. I didn't really know who's house this was but I guess I fell asleep on the steps." She was about to go on, but was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Why for about a month? Surely there is another flight today," Quatre asked.  
  
Serenity smiled weakly, "no. My ride is not like any other. It only is around two days every month. And as you know, one of those nights I was unconscious, and the other was too cloudy," she looked up at the trees upon hearing the chirps of bluebirds.  
  
'Look, it's the Lunarian Princess!' said a bird.  
  
'What's she doing here? The full moon ended last night.' Another answered.  
  
Serenity walked over to the tree and smiled up at the birds, "the storm last night caused the moon to be hidden. I guess I'm hear for awhile now, aren't I?" she whispered to the birds, causing even more chirping.  
  
Quatre looked on curiously as Serenity smiled up at the birds. Duo looked confused, he thought he had seen her talking to them. Trowa raised an eyebrow because he *had* seen her talk to the birds. Wufei snorted and turned away, most likely claming her to be a 'weak onna.' And Hiiro remained his stoic self.  
  
Serenity lifted up a hand to the tree and when she brought it back down, a baby bluebird was perched on her slender finger. "Hey there, baby. Can you fly yet?" she asked quietly, but all five ex-assassins could hear what she was saying. To their wonderment, the bird chirped in reply. "Oh, then you must show it off," they heard her say again.  
  
Soon the little bluebird took off from her finger and hovered in the air above her, then flew around the boys and then back to Serenity and the finger-perch and started chirping.  
  
"Yes, that was very good. I'm sure you'll be one of the best flyers in the forest." Serenity put the little bird back in the tree with its mother and walked back to the guys. "This is your place, right, Quatre-san?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, how did you know that?" Quatre nodded and replied.  
  
"A little fawn told me so," she said mysteriously, "but, um, would you mind if I stayed? I can go somewhere else if you don't want me to, it's okay."  
  
Quatre smiled, "no, it's alright, you can stay here. As you can see there's plenty of room."  
  
Serenity smiled and hugged Quatre, "thank you so much! I will try not to be a bother." With that the group finally headed inside with the exception of Hiiro who had disappeared.  
  
  
~~  
  
"You know, one would think that you were vain with the time you spent looking at yourself in the mirror, Duo-san," Serenity said with a smile. She had been standing behind the self-proclaimed 'Shinigami' for ten minutes and not once did he stop looking at himself.  
  
Duo turned around and looked at Serenity, "it's not nice to sneak up on people like that," he scolded.  
  
"Well, maybe people wouldn't need sneaking up on if they didn't constantly look at themselves in the mirror," Serenity said playfully. Then, with a squeal, ran down a corridor with Duo hot on her heals.  
  
"Do *not* tease me about my hair, Serenity," Duo said with a mock growl as he chased her. She spun around a corner, still not quite aware of where she was going and ran smack dab into something hard. Soon she felt herself falling to the ground and landing hard on her bottom.  
  
"Aj!" She cried out in pain. She then remembered that this part of the house had hard stone floors.  
  
"Serenity, are you okay?" Duo asked when he caught up with her, whatever it was that caused her to fall was now gone.  
  
"Aj, aj, aj... yeah, I'll be fine," Serenity said as Duo helped her up.  
  
'Gi-chan, you should stop talking in our native tongue. You only confuse them.'  
  
'Yes, I know that, but it is a habit.' Serenity replied, "hey, Duo, do me a favor..."  
  
"Sure, what?" Duo replied.  
  
"Don't call me Serenity, just call me Usagi," she said as she rubbed the sore spot on her lower back.  
  
"You want me to call you bunny?" Duo said in a confused voice.  
  
Usagi looked at him, she knew that's what it meant, but she was called that because of the royal moon hairstyle, "yeah. That's what my friends call me back home."  
  
"Okay, Bunny."  
  
Usagi smiled, then she tagged Duo's arm. "You're it!" She had learned the game of 'Tag' from Duo her first day there. It was her second time playing, but she was a fast learner. She shot off at a run and slid around the corners, Duo was again hot on her heals.  
  
The blonde haired girl ran into what she thought was a dead end, but saw just one door and opened it and ran inside, closing it just in time to hear a *thud* coming from Duo hitting the other side of it. She turned around to see just where she was and smiled.  
  
Looking around the Lunarian Princess' smile grew larger. She was in her second favorite place in any large home, first if there wasn't a library. She was in the training room. "Wow, it is almost like the one at home..." she said in awe as she walked around the room.  
  
Duo had finally managed to get the door to open now that Usagi was holding it shut and watching her walk around the room. "Bunny... it's just a training room."  
  
"How can you say 'just a training room'? This is a very *nice* training room!" Usagi replied. She grabbed the extra training suit and slipped it on in the changing room and walked back out. "So you want to spar?" (AN: This of Wufei's training outfit, if you must. ^_^)  
  
"Spar? With you?" Duo said in surprise.  
  
Usagi looked around, "well, do you see anyone else asking you to spar?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, then I guess you will spar with me," Usagi said triumphantly.  
  
Duo sighed and got into position, Usagi opposite of him. She crouched down, like a tiger ready to spring an attack on its prey and waited for him to say 'start'.   
  
"Start," Duo finally said when he was ready. He waited for her to start with the first move, but when she didn't, he did. He tried spin-kicking her to the floor where he could pin her down, but she jumped right over it and him.  
  
"Got to do a little better then that, Duo." She said as she swiped her leg beneath his, causing him to topple to the floor below. Duo jumped back up and she waited for him to strike.  
  
He tried a roundhouse kick and when that didn't work, he tried punching her stomach. When he made contact, she flinched, but didn't miss a step in jumping, grabbing his head between her ankles and flipping him to the ground with her. Upon getting up, she noticed that she must have hit his eye since it was getting blue-ish.  
  
"Okay! You win." Duo said as he put a hand over his neck and rubbed it.  
  
'Do you not think you were a little harsh on the boy, Gi-chan?' Minako asked.  
  
'Does he look like he will keel over anytime soon?'  
  
'Yes, he does, actually.'  
  
'Nako-chan!' Usagi shot back playfully and her head was soon filled with the giggles of Minako.  
  
"Where'd you learn all that stuff, Bunny?" Duo asked.  
  
Usagi smiled, "that is a secret, my friend. Maybe one day I shall tell you," she said as she slipped back into her tank top, skirt, and shoes. "Oh, let us go get some ice on that eye before it turns ugly."  
  
Duo looked at her with wonderment, where she got that properness he could never quite figure out. She did act at all proper sometimes. He lead the two of them threw the maze of corridors to the kitchen and instantly he was commanded to sit down on one of the stools.  
  
Usagi grabbed a dishcloth from a drawer after searching threw a few of them, then went to the refrigerator and brought out an ice tray and place five cubes of ice in the cloth and tied it up. "Here, put this on your eye and keep it there until I tell you to take it off."  
  
Duo did as he was told and placed the cold bag of ice over his eye. "How is this supposed to help, Bunny?"  
  
"Well, that and the magic words... you eye will be all better!" Usagi said in a motherly voice.  
  
"Magic words?"  
  
"Magic words." Usagi confirmed. "Kurerar den hyska," she said, waving her fingers over his covered eye.  
  
"What the heck did you just say?" Duo asked when he looked up at her.  
  
"The magic words, what else?" Usagi said with a grin. "Take the ice off in twenty minutes and I guarantee that the black eye will be gone." With that the Lunarian Princess turned and went outside for a walk in the forest. Checking around for anyone, she quickly went along the path to lake that was shown to her by the fawn.  
  
"Anyone here besides those who know who I really am?" She asked loudly. Nothing. 'Good,' she thought, 'I do not want anyone around when I change back.' Usagi shut her eyes and reverted back to her Lunarian form, but instead of a gown, she was in a bathing suit. She walked to the edge of the water and hopped in.  
  
'Hello, Princess,' many of the fish and creatures she swam by said. She responded with a smile and a hello back. After swimming for awhile under the water, she needed her air and surfaced only to hear a roar that sounded like thunder, but was not. She looked to the sky, but did not see any clouds.  
  
"How can one hear thunder if there are no clouds around?" she asked herself. She was answered by another roar and soon large machines flying overhead. Not knowing if they were trouble or not, she dove under the water. "What are those things?"  
  
'They are called shuttles,' a large crab answered.  
  
"Shuttles? What do they do besides make a horrid noise?"  
  
'I, personally, have never seen what they do, but my sister has and said that humans use them to transports themselves from place to place.'  
  
"How odd..." she mused before thanking the crab and swimming back to the bank she had entered the water at.  
  
Serenity sat under a tree for while, letting the sun dry her silver hair as she sat in her Princess gown. The swim had done her some good. It allowed her to have the fun she could not on the water-less moon.  
  
'Serenity-hime! Serenity-hime!' the Princess heard the voice of the little fawn she had meet calling her frantically.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" She answered back as the fawn came bounding out of the woods.  
  
'My mother, she is caught in a trap of some sort! We can't get her out. Please, you must help her!' Fawn answered.  
  
"Show me the way, Fawn." Serenity said with determination as she ran behind the fawn threw the woods to her mother. Serenity gasped when she saw the fawns mother. She was in a trap alright. And not a nice one at that. Her front hoof was stuck in a bear trap and her neck entangled in the rope that someone had tried to put around her.  
  
'Serenity-hime,' the doe said, struggling to bow in respect. Serenity quickly went up to the doe and untangled her neck, wincing slightly at the rub marks and crusted blood that she knew she would also find on the leg.  
  
"Okay, this shall hurt just a bit," Serenity said as she made her way to the does' foreleg and pulled with all her might to open the trap. "Lift it out, I cannot hold it much longer!" she said as the doe tenderly lifted her injured leg out of the trap and Serenity let it go with a clang.  
  
'Thank you, Serenity-hime,' the doe said.  
  
"Here, let me look at your leg. It does not look so good." Serenity replied as she felt gently along the doe's leg. "It is not broken, which is good. But you must let me clean it, if not, it will get infected."  
  
'How would you clean it? There is nothing but the water of the lake around here.' The fawn asked.  
  
"That is where you are mistaken. Quatre has first-aid kits all over his house. Come, I will carry you there, unless you feel you can walk on your own." Serenity asked of the doe. Her reply was a nod and a limp-walk towards the house of Quatre.  
  
Slowly, but surely they made it to the edge of the woods where Quatres house was. Serenity quickly changed herself back into her alter ego and left the doe and fawn at the steps so she could run and get a kit.  
  
No sooner had she left then Wufei show up. He started at the animals, then tried shooing them away. The fawn looked at her mother, then back to the stairs the Princess had climbed and was luckily descending at the moment with a box in her hands.  
  
"Serenity, what are these animals doing here?" Wufei asked in his rudest voice possible.  
  
Usagi did not answer him right away, but went to the doe and told her to lie down so she could fix her leg. Once again, Wufei was left in wonderment on how she could get an animal to do what she asked of them.  
  
"This will sting slightly, so I want you to think about something else, okay?" Usagi said quietly and calmly. The doe bobbed her head up and down and then Usagi applied the stinging stuff. (AN: It's the stuff that your mom would put on your cuts when you were little that stung like hell. I can't remember the name of it. ^_^;)  
  
"Shoot, I did not remember to bring a cloth." Usagi muttered to herself. "I shall just use my dress instead." Quickly and out of the view of Wufei, she made part of her royal gown appear and tore off just enough of the silky fabric to wrap securely around the doe's leg.  
  
'Princess, that is the royal gown! You cannot ruin it,' the doe protested.  
  
"It is my dress, I shall do with it what I want. Plus, you are more important then some silly royal outfit." Usagi whispered into the doe's ear. With that, Usagi wrapped the cloth around the leg and smiled. "All done. Do not put to much stress on it until you feel like it is back to normal. Come back if you need a new bandage!" She said as the doe and fawn walked back into the forest.  
  
Now was Wufei's time to ask her again, "Serenity, what was that all about?"  
  
"Were you not watching, Wufei-san. She was in a trap, I merely released her and helped her out. Is there something wrong with that?" Usagi answered as she gathered up the contents of the first-aid kit and walked back up the stairs, Wufei in her wake.  
  
"You are very odd, you know that?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Thank you for noticing, Wufei-san," she said regally before turning away from him and putting the kit back in its proper place then disappearing around the corner with Wufei looking at her oddly.  
  
~~  
  
That night when Serenity was lying down to bed, Minako sent her a message that they would meet in the dream world. Apparently there was something that Minako just *had* to tell her cousin.  
  
~Dream world~  
  
Serenity entered the world and quickly projected her Princess form and clothes to her dream body and waited for Minako to show up.  
  
"Gi-chan!" Minako said from behind the Princess.  
  
"Nako-chan, what too thee so long?" Usagi asked.  
  
"The thing I have to tell you about would not let me go to bed," Minako said.  
  
"What is this 'thing' you speak of?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I shall tell you later, but now I want to know how it is there on Earth." Minako said.  
  
"It is wonderful. I have to hide who I really am, but I get to see things that I never knew existed. There are bird-like machines called 'shuttles' flying in the sky, making a noise like thunder. Um, there is a box that has humans inside of it... Trowa-san told me it was called a 'television' and that the people were not really trapped in there."  
  
"Wow, that sounds so fun!" Minako said with a smile, "What has the weather been like? No snow soon I hope."  
  
"Nope, 'tis been clear skies and summery weather since I got here. But something tells me were are due for some wet weather."  
  
"Good thing you are not a water sprite, then." Minako said, laughing.  
  
"Yes, I know. Oh! Will you remember to tell my mother that I shall need a new gown when I return. I did not have any cloth when I was fixing a doe's leg and had to use a piece of my dress..." Usagi said with embarrassment.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Usagi knew something was wrong, her cousin was as easy to read as a book. "What is it that you really needed me here for? Tell me, Nako-chan."  
  
"Gi-chan, you know when you left that your mother was delegating with the Royal Earth family?" Minako started.  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, she closed a deal so that the Moon and Earth would have an alliance."  
  
"That is good, but...?"  
  
"Part of the deal was that you would marry the son of the Royal family. He is who kept me from coming here right away, he was asking of you. Most of all, he wanted to know why you were not there to greet your new fiancée."  
  
"What?!" Usagi screamed furiously, "how could my mother do that to me? I am but sixteen, I am not ready for marriage yet! And besides, I do not even know what this 'prince' looks like!"  
  
"Gi-chan, calm yourself. He is handsome in your mothers eyes; but to me he is just a pampered, spoiled brat. I was not to tell you that you were betrothed, but I could not keep it from you. I would feel far too guilty when you asked if I had known when you returned and were told by your mother."  
  
"What is his name? I have never heard of this prince before." Usagi asked, calming herself down slightly.  
  
"Prince Endyimon, is his name. Gi-chan, I do not think he is right for you, nor does my mother. But Queen Serenity being the eldest of the two, my mother does not dare to speak ill of the man you are betrothed to."  
  
Usagi felt the tug of her waking up pulling her out of the dream world, "I must go. But tell my mother that I shall never marry that Prince! I shall marry whomever I choose!" With that, the Moon Princess was gone.  
  
~Real world~  
  
Usagi screamed into her pillow in frustration. Today would not be a cheerful day for her. She got up and dressed herself, all the while muttering, "why in the Gods names would she do something like that without consulting me? It is my life she just gave away! I am but sixteen and she is expecting me to marry... I think not!" Storming out of the room she found her way to the kitchen and plopped down into a chair, her head in her folded arms.  
  
"Bunny, what's wrong?" Duos familiar voice asked.  
  
Usagi looked up, "have you ever had news told to you and that the news was made without even a thought of how you would feel about it?"  
  
Duo looked confused, "no... why?"  
  
"Because I just got the worst news of all my sixteen years!" Usagi exclaimed, then thought, 'Mother cannot do this to me. It is not fair.' But she knew all to well that her mother could, and had done it to her. At the age of sixteen, the Lunarian Princess was betrothed to a snooty prince from the Earth she loved so much.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
*Crappy dramatic music plays "dun, dun, dun!"* Oooh, isn't this fun? I decided it needed to be 'spiced' up a bit, so I threw in the charrie I hate: Endyimon/Mamoru!  
  
Oh, two things. One: If you can tell me what language this is: "Kurerar den hyska" put it in the review and I will give you a sneak preview of the third chapter of this story before it is posted. And two: Hiiro and Trowa will be mentioned a lot more in the following chapters.   
  
'Kay? 'Kay! Jaa!  
-Ema  



	3. Chapter 2

Title: Moon Kingdom  
Author: Nekkyoo Ema  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own these charries, but I wish I did. However, I do own the storyline. If you want to steal... just ask. ^_~  
  
Note: Nope, no one has gotten the words yet, I would give you a hint... but I do not want to. ^_~ Keep trying though, I got some pretty interesting answers so far. And I have gotten many, many requests to kill off Mamoru, *grin*, and many to have a Hiiro/Usagi fic. Maybe, just maybe, you will all get your wishes!  
  
  
~~  
  
"Arg!" Serenity screamed as she punched at the punching bag again. She had not wanted to take her anger out on Duo, nor anyone or thing else; so she had found the training room and was venting that way. "How could she do this without consulting me?! So much for the mother-daughter relationship I thought we had..."  
  
After punching the bag almost to pieces, Serenity leaned an arm against it, then her sweaty forehead on the arm. "I do not even know what this 'Prince' looks like. ...Wait! I just might know somewhere where I can see a picture of him!" Quickly she changed herself back in 'Usagi' and ran towards a room on the other side of the mansion.  
  
Knocking on the door, quite out of breath from running and having to say many apologies to the people she almost ran down, Usagi waited for the brown haired boy to answer his door. She smiled when he finally did. "I need your help."  
  
~~  
  
Minako sat on her bed, chewing nervously at her thumbnail. "Great Gods, what am I going to tell her? Surely she knows that I was not telling the truth about Endyimon. He is, in fact, not asking about her. Only talking himself... egotistical jerk."  
  
"My child, what is wrong? If you keep at that nail it shall be no more." Aphrodite asked her daughter.  
  
"Mother... I know that I was not to tell Serenity-hime about Endyimon, but I just could not sit around for two months waiting for her return and the guilt when she asks me if I knew about this... so I told her." Minako closed her eyes and waited for the hot-temperedness of her mother to fire at her.  
  
"I figured you would," Minakos eyes flew open, "but you did the right thing. I do not want you to feel guilty over the 'egotistical jerk'."  
  
Minakos cheeks turned scarlet, "I did not mean for anyone to hear that, I am sorry."  
  
Aphrodite smiled, "I think he is, too. But do not tell anyone I said that." Then the Goddess of Love and Beauty vanished, leaving her laughing daughter behind.  
  
"I just hope somehow Gi-chan can convince her mother she is wrong about the marriage." Minako muttered before leaving the room.  
  
~~  
  
"I need to learn about someone named Endyimon, do you know who he is?" Usagi asked, hope filling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I've read about him, come on in." Trowa said quietly, and moved out of the way of the door as Usagi stepped in. "I don't know what book it's in, so we'll have to look."  
  
Usagis' jaw almost dropped. There was a whole bookcase full of books; three of the shelves had mythology books on them. Sighing she said, "okay, let us get to work." She grabbed a book and looked in the index for the name, when she didn't find it she would put the book back in its place and grab another.  
  
For almost an hour they looked, never finding what Usagi was looking for until Trowa finally said, "found it."  
  
Usagi shut the book she was holding and put it back. She sat down next to Trowa, "what does it say?"  
  
"Well, there is myth in here, but not a good one. But here is some information. 'Endyimon was the Prince of the Earth more then four thousand years ago, or so it is told.  
  
'The story that was passed down from generation to generation is that there was a kingdom on the Moon. The Earth and Moon were not allies at the time, so the King and Queen of the Earth, and Queen of the Moon; who we know as Selene, arranged it so that the Prince Endyimon and the Moon Princess, Serenity, would be married. It is not known what happened with the delegation or marriage.'  
  
"It's not a lot of information. Hey, here's a picture of what they think he looks like." Trowa said. Usagi looked at the picture of the dark haired, dark, cold eyed Prince.  
  
"He is kind of ugly..." Usagi muttered, "it really say they do not know what happened with the marriage?" Trowa showed her the book and she smiled, "okay. Thank you so much, Trowa-san!"  
  
"Why did you want to know that stuff anyway?"  
  
"It just popped into my head. Got to run." Usagi said as she bolted from the room and ran outside. "That was close... but even the books do not say what happened!" She said with a squeal of delight. Turning around the corner to head out to the forest, she screamed in fright. "Oh, God, Hiiro-san. You scared me half to death!"  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Maybe I should get a book on 'Hn'-ese, because apparently I shall have to learn it to have a remote conversation with you, Hiiro-san." Usagi said sarcastically, causing Hiiro to look at her almost oddly. "Do not look at me like that. You know very well that it is rude to just 'Hn' every time someone is trying to say something of importance, or non-importance."  
  
Hiiro, just for kicks, was going to say 'Hn' again, but Usagi had already walked off. Trowa was standing behind the two, looked like he was about to laugh, but then remembered what he was going to ask Hiiro.  
  
"Hiiro, what did Usagi say her name was when she introduced herself?"  
  
"Serenity. Why?" Hiiro replied.  
  
"Because she asked me about a prince named Endyimon. And guess what the name of his fiancée was that she didn't know?" For once, Hiiro had no clue as to what the answer would be and just shrugged. "Princess Serenity."  
  
"Did you say 'Princess'?" Hiiro sputtered. Surely the sarcastic teen who had just walked off was not a princess.  
  
"Yeah, but I think it's a coincidence, she doesn't act like the princess type." Trowa said, not to confident in his own answer.  
  
  
"Hmmm... If the history books do not know what happened, then does that mean that either it will be added once I do something about it; or they just do not know?" Serenity mused to herself. When she had been thinking and walking, she had unconsciously changed back into her normal form.  
  
"Or maybe, there was a big scandal and the whole thing was called off?" She said, "no. That would not happen. You have been reading to many fantasy books, Serenity. ...Dear, look at me, talking to myself. I am losing it." She sat down under a tree that had lost almost all its leaves already.  
  
"'Tis not fair. Nako-chan is not betrothed to anyone just for the 'good of the planet'. No, she gets to be a normal goddess-to-be and sprite." Serenity said as her head hit the tree hard. Somehow she thought that banging her head upon the tree would help. It did nothing but give her a headache.  
  
And an idea. "Wait. What if I never went back to the moon? Then I would not have to be married and I could stay here! No... that would be far too rude to Quatre-san. And, I cannot survive without the power I receive from the moon and Ginzuishou. Darn it!"  
  
'Gi-chan, there is no way to get out of this marriage, unless you talk to your mother. But she will be to far in by the time you return. I think it has reached the point of no return.' Minakos voice sounded in Serenity's mind.  
  
'No! I will not believe that, I will not give up!' Serenity said, 'there has got to be a way to stop anything from happening. I just wish I was not stuck here on Earth!'  
  
'Then I guess I will say that you should not give up hope that your mother will come to her senses about this marriage. I have to go now, you-know-who is bugging me again.'  
  
Serenity could almost here her cousin sigh annoyingly. "Arg! This has got to be to most horrible point of my life! First, I get stuck on Earth because I miss the moonbeam; next, I find out that somehow I am now betrothed to a snooty, egotistical prince I have never met; and now, I have no way to contact my mother and get her to come to her senses!"  
  
Serenity felt like crying in frustration, but did not. "I guess my life is more like an Earthian teenagers then I thought. My parent is ruining my life." She said in mid-disbelief.  
  
"Bunny! Bunny, where are you?" Serenity heard Duos voice. It wasn't to far from where she sat. Quickly she changed herself back into Usagi, something that would drain her power if she kept having to do.  
  
"Over here, Duo!" She answered. 'There has got to be a way I can get to the Moon. I need power...'  
  
"What'cha doing all the way out here?" Duo asked as he plopped down next to her.  
  
"Looking at the scenery," she answered. It wasn't a full lie, she was looking at the scenery now. "Duo, is there a way I can get to the moon?" she finally asked.  
  
"Yeah, all you have to do is take a shuttle."  
  
"You mean those loud bird-like contraptions. Well, if that is the only way, then I guess it shall have to do. Do you know when the next flight is?"  
  
"No. But I think we can find out. Why on Earth would you want to go to the Moon, anyways?" Duo asked.  
  
"I always wanted to ... see it up close. You know?" Usagi tired to pass as her reason why. Duo shrugged. It wasn't an odd thing that she wanted to go to the moon, she spent tons of time looking at it when it came out.  
  
~~  
  
Two days later, Usagi, Duo, and Trowa who had decided to tag along, boarded a shuttle to the Moon.  
  
"You're going to feel a little jolt, it's not that different from an airplanes, so don't worry," Duo said to Usagi as they strapped in.  
  
She was about to ask him what an airplane was, but the little jolt came sooner then she thought it would. She squeezed the armrest until she felt that they were going in a smooth path.  
  
"Look at that view, Usagi." Trowa said to her as he looked, and pointed out the window at the Earth.  
  
Usagi didn't even look at the window, just merely said, "I have seen that view many more times then I can count..."  
  
"But you said that you've never been on a shuttle," Duo protested.  
  
Usagi gave him a hard, regal look, "I have seen it a lot more then you think."  
  
Duo looked to Trowa, silently asking him what that was all about. Trowa just shrugged.  
  
'Darn it all. I need to get to the moon fast! I have been on Earth for almost two and half weeks without soaking power up from the Moon. Stupid me, I should have done that when everyone else was asleep. Now I have to actually *be* there to get energy.' Usagi thought furiously.  
  
"Hey, Bunny, you better put this spacesuit on before you go out there. Otherwise you'll suffocate and die." Duo said as he handed the Lunarian a 'spacesuit' as he had called it. She wanted to tell him that she most defiantly would not need it, but she couldn't. So she complied and put the suit on.  
  
When she stepped out of the ship she nearly gasped. The moon looked so... dead. It did not look anything like what she was used to. She looked for the gardens, the people, the... life. But there was none. All she could see was a bunch of people walking around in the suits.  
  
"I am going to look around, do not worry, I will be okay." Usagi said to Trowa and Duo. She left them before they could persuade her to not go off on her own. When she saw that she was out of everyone's view, she rid herself of the suit and her Usagi persona all together.  
  
Gasping as if she were a human who just surfaced from swimming under the water far to long, Serenity soaked up what energy she could find left in her home. "How could the Moon turn into such a dead place? It is nothing like home..." she said to herself.  
  
Sitting down on the dust of what was left of her Moon home, she looked at the view of the Earth. "I guess it is different then what I see from my room. It looks more full of life then it does in my time." She said to herself. She ran her fingers back and forth threw the dusty terrain.  
  
"Bunny?!" A surprised voice said from behind her. Involuntarily she turned around to see Duo staring at her, wide-eyed and mouth agape.  
  
"Err... shoot! What a time for me to forget the incantation!" Serenity said to herself. "Oh! Glommer hursa du befogad sag!" She said, waving her hand in front of Duo's face while she changed back into the space suited Usagi.  
  
"What? Oh, hey Bunny," Duo said as the 'forget what you just saw' spell finished its duty.  
  
"Hey, Duo. Lets get going, we do not want to miss the shuttle back!" Usagi said as she dragged the braided one back to the shuttle. 'Oh, Great Gods, that was WAY to close this time. What if the incantation does not work because I was changing back into Usagi while it was working?' She thought, 'No! It will work, it has to. My life depends on it...'  
  
They boarded the shuttle, ridding themselves of the suits.  
  
"See anything interesting, Usagi?" Trowa asked when they were on their way back to the Earth.  
  
"...Yeah," she replied. "Really interesting..."  
  
"Was that a short trip, or is it just me? I mean, it feels like we were only there for ten minutes." Duo asked.  
  
'If only you knew,' Usagi thought, "guess time just flies when your having fun." She said the age-old saying. To her luck, Duo bought it.  
  
When they landed back on Earth, it was night time already. Usagi walked between Duo and Trowa so the moons beams could not touch her and show her secret.  
  
"Bunny, why do you keep doing that?" Duo finally said after the fifth time Usagi had move from far side of Trowa to the far side of Duo.  
  
"Doing what?" She asked as she moved to the middle of the two teens again.  
  
"That! Every corner we turn it's a new place for you. What's with that?" Duo informed her.  
  
"Um..." Usagi said.  
  
'Youdonotlikewalkinginjustonespotsometimes. Soyoumovearound!' A flurry of words said in her mind belonging to the one and only Minako.  
  
'Thanks, Nako-chan. ...I think,' Usagi thought, trying to suppress her laughter, "I do not like to walk in just one spot sometimes... so I move around."  
  
Trowa looked down at the shorter girl curiously, "that's... odd..."  
  
"I know," Usagi said with a smile as she moved to the far side of Trowa. She was only moving because every darn time they turned a corner a moonbeam could shine on her, so she had to hide behind the tall teens accompanying her.  
  
'Oh, and by the way, Mr. Egomaniac went back to Earth. But mother told me he will be back. At least I have a few days of freedom from hearing about the man. He thinks he is so great, I think I shall puke the next time someone says his name.' Minako said to Usagi.  
  
Usagi shuddered, 'I feel for you, Nako-chan. But in that case, I guess I have the advantage of being on Earth in a different time. Oh, and stop listening to my conversations, do you not have anything better to do?' She scolded playfully.  
  
'Do you not remember that my life revolves around you?' Minako said in an equally playful tone, 'actually, there is something I have to do. See you in two weeks your time.'  
  
'Okay.' Usagi said. She quickly moved to Duos' right side, almost getting caught off guard by the moonbeam. But luckily for her, they had just gotten to the house. "G'night, you guys." She said as she practically ran to her room. A moonbeam had hit her fingers when she had opened the door and soon she was going to start her change.  
  
'Hurry, hurry, hurry,' she chanted to herself as she slid around the corner and into her room. She shut the door just in time, she started to glow, and then changed into a fairy-like Lunarian Princess. "I should really do something about the whole 'close call' stuff that has happened to me this week. It is getting out of hand."  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror and forgot how much she loved to be the way she looked right now. She reached back and touched the feathery wings. "I still do not know what your purpose is..." she mumbled. Bathing herself and then lying down in bed she thought of all the things that she had seen, done, and heard about so far in her adventure.  
  
  
~~  
  
Serenity sat up and yawned loudly. She had gotten a very good nights sleep with her energy renewed. She could not get the images of the desolate moon out of her head, or the look on Duos face when he saw the Princess sitting there without a suit and with silver hair.  
  
She looked out the window and noticed there was weird icy stuff on the corners of the windows. 'Wonder what that is...' she thought as she quickly changed into some clothes other then her nightgown.  
  
Upon reaching the kitchen she noticed all the guys sitting around the table, most drinking the black stuff they called 'coffee'. She smiled at them and said good morning.  
  
"Hey, do any of you know what that icy stuff is on the windows?" She asked when she saw that it was not just her windows that had it on them.  
  
"It's frost, Bunny." Duo said as he ate the huge pancakes on his plate and sipped at his coffee.  
  
Usagi made herself a cup of hot chocolate, which she had taken an instant liking to when she first tried it. "Why is it there? I did not think it was cold enough for frost yet..."  
  
"There was a big freeze late last night. The whole city is in a blanket of snow. Only about an inch deep though." Hiiro replied as he got up to get himself more coffee.  
  
'Blanket of snow' was all Usagi needed to drop her hot chocolate. Snow? How could things be so bad for her this week. Everyone looked at her. She seemed to be in a trance-like state, the hot chocolate just spilled all over the floor at her feet and the broken cup lying with it.  
  
Snapping out of it, she quickly fled from the room at a full run to the nearest door, which happened to be the front one. She threw open the door and quickly halted. It was true. Everywhere she looked there was snow. On the trees, in the streets, on the door.  
  
"She must really like the snow..." Duo said back in the kitchen where Quatre and he were mopping up the spilled drink and broken cup. Trowa had gone in search of someone who could turn up the heater, since it was freezing in the large mansion. Wufei muttered Chinese and left to the training room. And Hiiro disappeared to who knows where.  
  
Usagi wanted to slam to door, hard. But she knew she could not so she just shut it again and walked calmly through the corridors to an unsuspecting punching bag in an unsuspecting training room. She walked into the room, never noticing Wufei since he was in the men's changing room, and started to assault the punching bag.  
  
'Arg! Could this stupid week get any worse!? No, do not say that Serenity, that will only jinx it. Stupid snow. Now I really cannot go outside.' She thought. Taking one last and final blow the bag fell to the floor. "Anamma!" Usagis' native language curse flew from her mouth before she even thought about it.  
  
Wufei, if he wasn't such a pompous ass (AN: *Grin*), would have dropped his jaw at the sight he had seen. When he heard someone punching the bag he was going to use, he had walked out and saw the flying fists of Usagi. His face registered confusion when he heard the curse.  
  
Usagi sighed at the site of the fallen bag and quickly turned to leave the room. Never did she notice the stunned Chinese teenager that was standing behind her.  
  
"Snowball fight!" Usagi heard Duo scream from somewhere around her as she saw the flying ball of white coming her way. Screaming she jumped out of the way.  
  
"There's more where that came from, Bunny." Duo said as he popped out from his hiding place in a closet and threw another one at the teen.   
  
"No, Duo. Stop!" She screamed as she dove out of the way again. She could not get hit by one of the snowballs. Once again, her secret depended on it. Usagi ran past Duo's onslaught of snowballs and fled to her room.  
  
'Gi-chan, do you remember the incantation for invisibility?' Minako asked.  
  
'No, I shall just have to do without it this time.' Usagi replied. She reached her room and ran inside, hearing the 'thump' of a snowball hitting her door.  
  
"I'm going to get you, Bunny. You can't escape!" Duo said with an evil laugh as he entered the room.  
  
Usagi quickly changed to Serenity who quickly used up some energy to make herself disappear and appear outside at the lake.  
  
"Uh-oh. Snow..." Serenity said. In a trail of light, starting from her feet to the top of her head; Serenity changed into her Snow Goddess form. "Gee, this is just great! Not only did I use tons of energy just to get myself out here, I had to go and waste some more by turning into Nysno!"  
  
"State your name and purpose." Hiiros monotone soldier voice said. He had almost forgotten it when he had seen the creature he was talking to. Nysno cursed to herself. She slowly turned around and smiled at Hiiro. Something about that smile and those eyes was familiar to Hiiro, but he didn't know what. He looked at the person. She was oddly dressed in a sliver-blue dress that matched the snow on the ground and her waist-long sliver hair flowing down her back.  
  
"My name is Nysno. I have no real purpose here but to be the Snow Goddess that I am." She said. She really was far to exhausted to care if he knew that she was a Snow Goddess.  
  
"Where is Usagi? I heard her just a minute ago." He asked.  
  
"My, my, my. Aren't we full of questions, Hiiro. Maybe you should try talking to Usagi sometimes besides just saying 'Hn', that is very rude if you did not know." Nysno said.  
  
"How did you know that about me? And how did you know my name?" He asked. He didn't have his gun out yet, but his hand was placed on it ready to pull at any time.  
  
"I know these things. Maybe you should go talk to Usagi. She is in the library. Bye, Hiiro." With a wink of her eye and a grin, Nysno disappeared.  
  
Inside the library Usagi sat, almost on the verge of a blackout from exhaustion, in a large and comfortable chair. She had heard Quatre letting Duo have it for throwing snowballs in the house, and at their guest of all people. When she heard the door of the library open, she had to admit she was a bit surprised.  
  
"Hey, Hiiro," she said even though she could not see where he stood behind her.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Hiiro asked as he sat in the chair across from her.  
  
"Eh, call it a sixth sense. And besides, who else would walk into a library and try to be as quite as he can possibly be?" She said with the same wink and grin that Nysno had given him.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Usagi sighed, "you are hopeless."  
  
"I'm not hopeless." Hiiro protested, though he didn't know why.  
  
Usagi gave him a skeptical look, "you never say anything to me besides 'Hn.' How is that not hopeless? Duo said something about you guys not having to do your job that I cannot know about for almost a year, is that your problem?"  
  
Hiiro made a mental note to hurt the braided baka for even mentioning their jobs to Usagi in the first place, then answered, "no. This is how I am."  
  
"Well how do you expect to get any friends that way? I mean, I try and try to get you to talk and try to be your friend but you just push me away." Usagi stated. She was so exhausted she could barely keep up with the conversation, or lack thereof.  
  
'Friends? She wants to be my friend? Is she insane?' Hiiro asked himself. He then heard Usagi sighed.  
  
"I take it your done talking, so I guess I will just leave you alone. Bye, Hiiro... and just remember, I am always around to listen." With that the exhausted blonde stood up from the chair and smiled. She only got but four steps away form the chair, one from Hiiros chair before she collapsed.  
  
"Usagi!" Hiiro said as he tried to catch her from the descent, but didn't. He tapped at her cheeks with his hand when he flipped her to her back, "Usagi? Usagi wake up." He said over and over again. He could tell just by the way she looked that she was exhausted, he had noticed it right when he looked at her upon entering the library.  
  
He lifted up the lightweight girl and placed her on one of the couches and tried again to wake her up.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
^_^ Okay, not much of a cliffie, but it'll work. No one has gotten what the language is yet, so keep trying! When someone gets it I'll hopefully have the next chapter ready and I will send it to them so they can read it, and then post it up on ff.net. :) Jaa!  
-Ema  



	4. Chapter 3

Title: Moon Kingdom  
Author: Nekkyoo Ema  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own these charries, but I wish I did. However, I do own the storyline. If you want to steal... just ask. ^_~  
  
Note: Well, someone actually did get the language, but she didn't leave an e-mail address, so you all will have to keep on trying! Don't worry, you'll get it at some point. I still don't know if this will be a Hiiro/Usagi fic, but leave your comments in the reviews. ^_^ *Ties her hair back* Woo, let's get to work!  
  
Oh, she is going to sing so the words will be like this:  
~~  
lyrics, lyrics  
~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
"She's been out a long time..." Duo said quietly.  
  
Quatre looked at Usagi, "she is severely exhausted from something."  
  
"But what?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Who knows," Quatre and Wufei said at the same time. They all looked at the "sleeping" girl on the couch who had been out for almost thirty minutes.  
  
"Someone will have to watch over her. ...To make sure she doesn't get exhausted too much again." Duo suggested. Trowa, Hiiro, Wufei, and Quatre all turned to look at Duo with slightly shocked faces. "What?" Duo asked. Apparently he didn't know that he had made a smart suggestion for once.  
  
"I'm not looking over some weak onna that can't even keep herself from being exhausted," Wufei finally said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Quatre sighed, "I'll be busy most of the week helping Ririna with her diplomatic duties. What about you guys?"  
  
"The circus is opening this week, I'm needed," Trowa said. He wanted to look after his friend, but the circus was something that needed and depended on him.  
  
"Duo? Hiiro?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I have to do some things." Duo said, a little sad that he was not able to take care of Usagi.  
  
'Oh, Allah,' Quatre thought, "guess that leaves you, Hiiro. Unless there is something else you are needed for?"  
  
Hiiro knew he should say that he had something to do, but he didn't. So, "I'll do it," was all he said in an almost inaudible tone of voice.  
  
"Okay," Quatre said. 'This will certainly be interesting. Hiiro doesn't have the patience for someone like Usagi. And he acts like he doesn't have a caring bone in his body, yet he does.' The little Arabian thought as he and Duo left the room.  
  
  
It was only ten minutes later when the Lunarian Princess woke from the world of blackness. "Aj... my head," she muttered as she placed a hand on her head. She started to sit up when two hands pushed her back down. "What the..?"  
  
"Stay there," Hiiros gruff voice said from above her.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and smiled slightly at Hiiro, "two words that did not consist of 'Hn,' good job. ...What happened?"  
  
"You passed out. I was assigned to watch over you for who knows how long to make sure you don't do it again."  
  
'I need to get some energy from the moon rays. But there is snow everywhere. How am I going to achieve this little problem?' Usagi thought to herself. 'Somehow I have to get outside without using my power and get some energy.' She sat up, slowly this time and continued to think about it. 'It is no use. I shall just have to come up with a plan tomorrow after I have rested.' Usagi finally thought.  
  
"So... I am kind of hungry. What about you, Hiiro?" Hiiro just nodded slightly in response and carefully she walked out the door with him leading the way.  
  
When she was passing Quatre's conference room she overheard him talking about the Princess Ririna girl she had met. 'That is it!' Usagi thought, 'if I revert to Serenity, then I will be able to suppress Nysno until I have the energy I need!'  
  
Soon she would have to put her plan into action. Very soon.  
  
  
~~  
  
"...and that is how I stopped the mob," Endyimon told Minako. She quickly snapped out of her half sleep, half listening mode and smiled.  
  
"How nice," she said. 'Great Gods, kill me,' she thought. Minako was all to close to killing the Prince of the Earth if he did not stop talking incessantly about himself.  
  
"Minako-hime, can you come here for a moment, please?" Aphrodite asked from the doorway.  
  
"Pardon me," Minako said so sweetly she could have caused herself to get cavities. "Yes, Mother, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing really, you just looked like you wanted to die in there. Why don't you go find something else to keep you busy, Selene and I will keep the Prince entertained." The Goddess said to her only child.  
  
Minakos eyes lit up, "thank you, Mother!" She hugged her mother, then ran off with a giggle to her room where she could talk with Serenity.  
  
~~  
  
"He really doesn't ever stop talking about himself, does he?" Serenity said into her semi-translucent window-like thing that showed Minakos picture.  
  
"No, and it is getting annoying. Mother saved me this time, but she cannot keep doing that. It will get to obvious that I do not want to be around the snooty guy." Minako replied into her own semi-translucent window.  
  
"I have a plan for how I will get energy. See, it snowed down here early, so I will have to stay like this and try to suppress Nysno so I can soak up some rays, then I will try to get back without getting snow on myself. Think it will work, Nako-chan?"  
  
"It sounds far-fetched, but seeing as that it is pretty much your only chance, I say it sounds about as good as it will get." Minako replied. She turned her head upon hearing a deep, masculine voice calling her, then looked back at the window. "Speak of the devil..."  
  
"Oh, Gods, no. What does he want?" Serenity said, trying to not laugh.  
  
"He wants to know why I am talking to myself. Should I tell him I am talking with you?" Minako asked. Serenity would have said no if another person had not popped into the view.  
  
"Who, in the great name of Selene, are you?" Serenity asked the new person. She could see Minako slapping her forehead in the background and realized that she had just met her fiancée.  
  
"You must be Serenity," Endyimon said with an almost ugly smile.  
  
"You will not address me by just 'Serenity' you will call me by my title," Serenity replied back. She could now see Minako making choking movements in the background, where Endyimon could not see.  
  
"Very well, Serenity-hime. How is your stay on Earth?"  
  
"Just fine," Serenity replied. She did not like him already. For starters, he had just barged into her cousins room without even getting an answer; and secondly, he was quite rude.  
  
"Usagi, who are you talking with?" Hiiros voice said from the other side of the door.   
  
"Who is that? Why is that a man talking to you so informally?" Endyimon said, obviously a jealous person.  
  
"Uh, no one, Hiiro. I will be out in a minute," Serenity replied. Then she looked back at Endyimon, "he is not talking to me informally, he is talking to me by the name I told them to call me and I do not like you giving me the third degree about it. Nako-chan, I will see you later. Good-bye," and with that the Princess stopped the transmission and changed back into Usagi.  
  
"Who were you talking to in there? I know I heard someone's voice," Hiiro asked when she walked out of the room. It was almost nightfall, so she had to get her plan into action.  
  
"I was talking with no one, Hiiro. But right now I am going to take a walk. Alone." She said.  
  
"I'm not supposed to leave you alone," Hiiro informed her.  
  
"Look, Hiiro, I have been doing just fine on my own since I woke up. I think I can handle going out for a short walk, okay?" Usagi protested. She could not have him coming with her, that would botch her whole plan.  
  
"Fine. But don't let the others see you or we'll both be in trouble," Hiiro finally said. He was still going to trail her to make sure nothing happened, but he wouldn't let her know about it.  
  
"Thanks, Hiiro!" Usagi said as she ran out the door faster then he would think she could. She hid in the shadows quickly and then changed into Serenity before jumping off the balcony and gliding to the ground. Upon touching the snow, she suppressed her Snow Goddess form, which was harder to do then she thought.  
  
"Okay, all I have to do is soak up some rays. I think the best place will be by the lake where there are not many trees." Serenity said to herself, and to a listening Hiiro. She walked down the curvy path to the lake. "Great, just great. Clouds. Now I will have to wait."  
  
She sat down next to the waters edge and looked at herself in the water. "I wish I could show them all what I was really like. But I cannot," Serenity said to herself.  
  
~~  
Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart  
~~  
  
She drug her fingertips threw the water to blur her reflection and waited for it to go back to still. Hiiro stood behind the trees only two feet behind her in awe. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
~~  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
~~  
  
Serenity put her arms around her knees and pulled them to her chest. 'Just once, I wish they could see who I really am...'  
  
~~  
I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
~~  
  
She stared at her reflection in the water, then to the moons', which had come out, she was already soaking up the rays.  
  
~~  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
~~  
  
Serenity was done soaking up all the rays she would need for the next couple of weeks she was on Earth, and was now just sitting there.  
  
~~  
There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why  
  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
~~  
  
She lifted a hand and swiped at her nose which was starting to run from the coldness of the snow making her body feel cool. She stared long and hard at her reflection.  
  
~~  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
~~  
  
"Why can I not show my friends here on Earth who I am? Why can I not tell them that I am the crowned Princess of the Moon Kingdom that is almost four thousand years in their past? And that when I am in my Usagi form, if I get touched by a moonbeam I will turn back into Serenity, into a fairy-like creature?! That I am a Snow Goddess when the snow touches me? Why?" Serenity said, the tears of her frustration finally flowing down her paled cheeks. She lied her forehead on her knees and cried.  
  
Hiiro was stunned, 'she's a princess? From four thousand years ago? No wonder she doesn't understand things that happen in this time.' His head turned quickly when he saw a flash of light close to him.  
  
"Oh, my dear Princess. What has thou so sad?" A woman, with long black hair done up with two odango-like balls on either side of her head; and yellow dress with black under-lining and a yellow ribbon around her neck, asked. The most intriguing thing about her was the crescent moon symbol turned up on her forehead.  
  
"Luna!" Serenity exclaimed as she jumped up to hug the woman. "How did you get here? I thought that we could only venture to Earth when the full moon came around."  
  
"Yes, that is true, my Princess. But I used my own powers to transport myself here. I could not just watch you cry in confusion." Luna replied.  
  
"Luna... I want to tell them. I want to tell them so much. But I cannot because it would put the Moon and thyself in danger, would it not?"  
  
Luna gave a small laugh, "oh, child. Is that what has thou so down? Well, that shall be easily fixed. I do not see why you cannot tell the friends of yours who you are. They certainly pose no threat. But I have to say this to you before I go: Endyimon has somehow gotten your Mother to move up the marriage to the day after you arrive home."  
  
"No! No, I will not marry that man! I talked with him earlier today, he is nothing by an egotistical jerk! I will protest all the way to the alter if I shall have to, Luna. Please, you have to convince my mother that I will not marry him!"  
  
"Serenity-hime, I will tell your mother, but what reason do you have not to marry him other then the previous said?" Luna asked.  
  
"I do not know what it is, but every time I am around one of my newfound friends I get this... pain in my heart. It is like someone is toying with my emotions or something quite like it. And whenever he is not around, the pain seems to be just a little worse."  
  
"Oh, dear," Luna started, but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"What? What is it, Luna?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Serenity-hime, I think you may be falling in love. Or possibly you already have. Whoever it is, you better snap out of it. You have to return to the Moon in two weeks to marry. No matter what."  
  
"Luna, you cannot just fall out of love! It does not work like that. What would you have said if I had told you that you should not love Artemis because he was someone that I did not approve of?"  
  
Luna sighed, "I would have said exactly what you have, Serenity-hime. I must go now, but I will leave you with two things. One, I will try my hardest to convince your mother that this marriage is not good;" she then quieted her voice, "and two, someone has been listening to us, I think. Good-bye, my Princess." Then in a flash of light, Luna was gone.  
  
Serenity closed her eyes, trying to sense who it was that was listening. 'Hiiro... I should have known he would follow me. Does this mean he has heard everything I have said?' She thought. "Hiiro, come out, I know you are there."  
  
'Who could she love? It must be Duo or Trowa, she is around them most of all and they get along the best,' Hiiro thought. He heard her call to him from where she stood and he stiffened.  
  
"Hiiro, I know thou art there, please show thyself," Serenity said in her most regal tone of voice. She watched as Hiiro walked out to stand three feet from her.  
  
"A princess?" Hiiro finally said. Serenity's features went to those of guilt.  
  
"I... I wanted to tell you..." she started, "but I did not know if it was safe."  
  
"So Duo really wasn't making up the story of him seeing you on the Moon that day without a suit on and looking just as you do now? And I yelled at him for making up insane stories when they were true?" Hiiro accused.  
  
Serenity held her head in shame, "I guess the spell did not work right," she said. "I wish I had never come to Earth. I should have just stayed on the Moon being miserable and apparently now betrothed to a jerk."  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"I always want to come to Earth for it has many things the Moon does not. I hid my identity from everyone because I did not want to endanger the moon, but now it looks as if I should have never come at all."  
  
Hiiro still didn't know why she was saying what she was saying. Or what she was talking about at all really, "why shouldn't you have come?"  
  
"Hiiro, I was not supposed to fall in love with an Earthian, it is pretty much forbidden because Lunarians are immortal and it would not be fair, nor a happy thing to see the Earthian you love to grow old and you stay almost the same age as you were when you first met."  
  
"Oh," was all Hiiro could think of to say at the time.  
  
"Lets go, I think I have to explain some things to the others," Serenity said, almost in full depression about it. She quickly walked along the path to the house and opened the door, "Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, could you all come here please, I have to tell you something!" she yelled out from the front foyer.  
  
Soon everyone was looking at Usagi, who had changed back into her Earthian form to prove her point.  
  
"Everyone, I have to tell you the truth about myself." Usagi started. She took at deep inhale of breath and exhaled it slowly, "I am the crowned princess of the Moon Kingdom four thousand years in your past. I was walking on a moonbeam to come to Earth when it was shaken and I fell into your world. Many years in the future from the time I was supposed to be in.  
  
"I chanced upon Ririna, and then a fawn told me that you had a house here, Quatre and she led me to it. I am also a Snow Goddess named Nysno, and that is why I kept yelling at you about the snowballs, Duo.  
  
"Also, if a moonbeam touches me while I am like this, then I will turn back into Princess Serenity. I am betrothed to an egotistical prince named Endyimon, and my mother in the Goddess of the Moon, Selene. I am to go back to the Moon when the full moon come around again in this world and then I shall be married under much protest." She finally finished.  
  
Everyone, but Hiiro, looked at her with blank faces. Then Duo was the first to crack and he started to laugh.  
  
"Oh, that was a good one, Usagi! Great joke." Duo said. Soon everyone was laughing, with the exception of Trowa who was just slightly laughing.  
  
"It is no joke, Duo." Usagi said.  
  
"Yeah, sure it's not, Usagi. You have no proof that you are what you just said." Duo said, still laughing.   
  
"Really?" Usagi opened the door and everyone stopped to watch her, they could see her walk out and standing the light of a moonbeam. She started glowing and soon changed into her true form. "Anything else you want me to prove? Or do you need to ask a billon questions?"  
  
"What about the 'Snow Goddess' junk you were talking about?" Wufei asked.  
  
Serenity went over the some snow on the ground and touched it with her fingers, changing her into the woman Hiiro had talked to a few days prior.  
  
Nysno bowed her head, "hello, I am Nysno."  
  
"Whoa, she really *wasn't* joking," Duo said in awe as Nysno reverted back to Serenity.  
  
"I really wanted to tell you all this before, but tonight when Luna came and I asked her about it... she said it would be okay for me to tell." Serenity said. "I did not plan on getting stuck here on Earth for a month, I was only to be here for two days."  
  
Trowa, who had been silent the whole time, walked up to Serenity. "Sere-chan?"  
  
"Trowa, what the heck?" Duo and Quatre asked almost at the same time.  
  
Serenity gasped and her eyes widened, "no way! ...Is it really you?"  
  
"Is he really who?" Hiiro asked, thoroughly confused as were the rest of the ex-pilots.  
  
"Yes, it is really me, Sere-chan. I thought it was just a joke when you said your name was Serenity... but it is really you." Trowa said.  
  
"We thought something had happened to you when you never returned. Minako and I were so sad then." Serenity replied.  
  
"Will someone please tell us what the hell is going on?!" Wufei finally yelled.  
  
Serenity, Trowa and the rest of them looked at the Chinese teen. "Only one person was ever allowed to call me Sere-chan. That person was my older brother." Serenity explained. "I just never knew that it was Trowa... he has changed a lot since I saw him last..."  
  
"...So that would make Trowa like a Prince or something?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Actually, it makes him heir to the throne when our mother passes on," Serenity informed the Arabian. "Why did you never return?"  
  
"It is the curse, Sere-chan. It was probably never told to you, but if you were on Earth for two months you could not return to the Moon until someone of Lunarian blood came and took you back with them."  
  
"You have waited almost eight years for someone? I cannot believe you survived all this time. Will you come back with me?" Serenity asked.  
  
Trowa smiled, "yes. It is about time that I came home. Plus, I have a jerk to save you from."  
  
Serenity slapped her palms together, "oh, thank the Gods." All of the sudden a translucent window popped up in front of Serenity.  
  
"Gi-chan, I do not know if this is bad time, but something has happened." Minako stated.  
  
"What happened, Nako-chan?" Serenity asked worriedly.  
  
"I know who you love!" Minako said as she flashed her famous V-sign.  
  
Serenity wanted to smack her cousin, "NAKO-CHAN! I hate it when you do that! You... oh nevermind." She said exasperatedly, "oh. Look who found me, or I found him, I do not know," she pulled Trowa into view and Minako gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Who is that?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe you will remember if you see him like this," Serenity said as she changed Trowa back into his Lunarian form.  
  
"Prince Hiroshi?!" Minako shrieked. Hiiro, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei watched in interest and confusion.  
  
"I see you have grown up, Minako-hime." Hiroshi said with a smile.  
  
Finally Hiiro could not wait any longer. "Serenity, I have a question."  
  
Serenity looked to Hiiro, "yes, what is it?"  
  
"When you were talking to that Luna person, you said that you were in love with someone out of us five. Obviously it can't be Trowa since he's your bother. So who is it?" Hiiro said.  
  
"Yeah, who is it?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
Dun, dun, dun! *^_^* I felt like being weird by making Trowa her brother. I hope you girls/guys don't mind, I thought it seemed cool. Anyway, I thought it would be a fun cliffie for now. Plus, I'm at my page limit. See you next chapter! OH! And if you guess the language, you'll have to leave an e-mail address for me to contact you at. 'Kay? 'Kay! Jaa!  
-Ema  



	5. Chapter 4

Title: Moon Kingdom  
Author: Nekkyoo Ema  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own these charries, but I wish I did. However, I do own the storyline. If you want to steal... just ask. ^_~  
  
Note: No one has gotten the language yet, but by the end of this chapter I will tell you because I think that it has gone on long enough. ^_^ You will all kick yourselves for not getting it. ...Well, maybe not, but anyway...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~  
Recap:  
  
"When you were talking to that Luna person, you said that you were in love with someone out of us five. Obviously it can't be Trowa since he's your bother. So who is it?" Hiiro said.  
  
"Yeah, who is it?" Duo asked curiously.  
~~  
  
  
Serenity's cheeks turned a slight red hue as she looked at the four remaining teens, "I, uh... I am not going to tell you all just who it is. It would be mean to the other three."  
  
"C'mon, Bunny, tell us who it is," Duo half whined half requested.  
  
At that, Minako somehow turned the semi-translucent screen around so Quatre, Duo, Hiiro, and Wufei could see her not-so-happy face. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Asking Gi-chan to tell you who she loves right here, right now is incredibly rude of you. Maybe I should just render you all love-less! And I do have the power to do so, since I am the daughter of Aphrodite."  
  
"Nako-chan, you would not really do that, would you?" Serenity asked her cousin.  
  
"If I had to, I would." Minako stated boldly. "They cannot just ask you flat out who it is you love, it is rude. Anyways, love works in mysterious ways. Got to jet, the jerk is calling. ...Hurry back!" With that the transmission ended and Minako was gone.  
  
Serenity looked at the four ex-pilots, then walked past them back into the house and went straight for her temporary room. "How can things be so complicated in my life. It is not fair sometimes." She said to herself. "I am only sixteen, Mother, I am not ready for marriage! I do not even like the man. I love someone else," the Lunarian Princess said as she flopped down on her bed, her face on the pillow.  
  
"Looks like we both came here for the same reason: to get away from the trouble of home." Serenity heard her brother say.  
  
"What trouble could you have had? You were eleven," Serenity said, her voice muffled by the pillow. She felt him sit down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Being the crowned prince of a kingdom is not as easy as it looks, Sere-chan," he said.  
  
"Oh, and being the crowned princess is easier?" Serenity said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I guess it is not. Do you know why I left and never came back?" Hiroshi asked as he cleared Serenity's hair from her face.  
  
"No, you never told me," she replied, turning her face slightly so she could see his.  
  
"I left because I did not want the pressure and duties of a crowned Prince, plus... I saw it as a way to get out of an arranged marriage." He said.   
  
"That is part of the reason I come here. But I did not know Mother would arrange a marriage without even talking to me about it first." Serenity said quietly.  
  
"She tends to forget the details and feelings of others when it comes to certain things she thinks will be best for the Kingdom. But just think, when I go back, maybe mother will call off the marriage. Then you can be with your Earthian."  
  
"It would be unfair to Hiiro. I age by millennia and he by years," Serenity said, she then gasped when she realized she had said the name.  
  
Hiroshi smiled, "don't worry, I won't tell." He said as he got up and left his sister to sort things out.  
  
'Nako-chan, what do I do? I do not even know if he even likes me...' Serenity thought.  
  
'Want me to go dream hopping?' Minako replied.  
  
'I guess, but do not get to carried away, I know what happens to you when you do.' Serenity informed.  
  
'I won't.' Minako said as she went off to dream hop.  
  
  
~Hiiros Dreamland~  
  
"Wow, Hiiro has odd dreams..." Minako said to herself as she looked at the maze-like dream world. She looked around to see if she could find the maker of the dream, but did not see him. "Where is that boy?" She questioned herself. She jumped up on the top of the maze wall and finally saw him. Jumping over to him she smiled. "Hi, there."  
  
Hiiro quickly grabbed up his gun and pointed it at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Hmm... I did not know you could project things into your dreams, Hiiro," Minako said with thought. "Oh! Do you not remember me from earlier? Well, in any case, I am Minako."  
  
"Why are you in my dream?" Hiiro said in his soldier monotone.  
  
"Came to ask you a question." Minako replied. She watched as the scene changed from a maze to the inside of Quatre's house. She nodded as if approved. 'I wonder how he has the ability to project things like this in such detail. It certainly is a talent,' she thought.  
  
Hiiro scowled at her and she returned the gaze with an annoyed one. "You can at least be nice to me," she said, "but I came to ask you what your feelings are for Gi-chan."  
  
"Your Aphrodite's daughter, you should know already." Hiiro replied sarcastically. He had long since put the gun away.  
  
Minako rolled her eyes, "I know what they are, now I just want to hear them. Is that so hard for you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway. She will be gone in two weeks and be married to that guy." Hiiro said.  
  
"My mother never marries anyone if one does not love the other. It is her rule as the Goddess of Love. She knows that Gi-chan does not love Endyimon," Minako replied, somehow hoping that Hiiro would tell her his feelings.  
  
"Why does it matter if I love her? She is just going to be gone in two weeks no matter what and she probably will never come back." Hiiro said almost quietly.  
  
"Ah-ha, so you do love her." Minako said triumphantly. Hiiro glared at her and she smiled, "you still have two weeks with her. Why don't you just try to make the best of it. Maybe something will change and you guys can be together."  
  
Hiiro scoffed, "I doubt it."  
  
"Hey, you never know until you try," Minako said, then disappeared from his dream to let him have his rest.  
  
~Out of Hiiros' Dreamland~  
  
Minako decided she would just hint her cousin a little about Hiiros feelings since she had tricked him to get them out of him. 'This could get complicated...' she thought.  
  
  
A week before Serenity and Hiroshi were going back to the moon Quatre held a little dinner party. Serenity found that she liked being herself around the ex-pilots much more now that they had adjusted to her walking around with fairy wings and a crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"I wish I did not have to go back. Back to the Moon where a fiancée I do not even like waits, back to a place where birds never sing, to a place where my life is watched by everyone..." Serenity said to herself as she dressed in a silky dark blue dress that reached the floor and her hair was flowing down her back as it usually was.  
  
"Dinner's just about ready, Bunny." Duo said from the other side of her bedroom door.  
  
Serenity walked to the door and opened it. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
"You look nice, Bunny," Duo said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks, Duo." Serenity replied. "Oh, by the way, I forgive you for the snowballs." She said with a wink. Duo laughed and they walked into the dining room. "Wow, Quatre really goes all out, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, really," Duo said as he looked at the nicely done dining table.  
  
"Sere-chan, sometimes I forget how much you've grown up." Hiroshi said from their left.  
  
Serenity turned and smiled at him, "you have been gone a long time."   
  
Quatre entered the room, followed by Wufei and Hiiro. The Arabian host smiled warmly at them, "dinner's ready everyone."  
  
The talk during dinner was nothing of big importance. But Serenity kept mostly quiet.  
  
'Only a week left here, and of freedom. I hope that somehow Roshi-chans' coming home will change things up a bit. He is going to have a lot of explaining to do to Mother about why he stayed on Earth instead of coming back on the moonbeams,' Serenity thought. 'I will miss all of these guys. But I guess home awaits and I cannot avoid my duties.'  
  
"Would you like anything else, Bunny?" Duo asked from beside her.  
  
"No, thanks, Duo." She replied. 'I guess I still do not really know who I am. And if I do, then I have yet to realize it. I still need to know the reason why I conceal what I think and feel...'  
  
  
~~  
  
Minako switched from foot to foot as she waited outside the door of the throne room where her mother was trying to convince Selene not to have Serenity marry Endyimon. So far it was not going to well. She looked up hopefully when she heard the door opening.  
  
"I am sorry, Minako-hime. I could not convince her," Aphrodite announced.  
  
Minakos face fell, "well, then maybe I can!" she said in determination as she walked past her mother and into the Throne room. "Queen Serenity, I know you think this marriage is for the best, but it is not. Serenity-hime does not love Endyimon, she loves another. You cannot just force a marriage on a sixteen year old girl when she is not even ready for it!"  
  
"Minako-hime, it is not your place to say things like that." Queen Serenity informed her.  
  
"I do not care, you Highness. I know what my cousin is feeling, I know her thoughts, her dreams, her *wishes*," Minako protested, "I know that she does not, nor will she ever, love Endyimon! You may be her mother, but you do not know the things that go on inside of her head. She has dreams of staying on Earth to be with her love, but she knows that would displease you so she is coming home. But you know just as well as I that my mother will not marry to people is one does not love the other."  
  
Aphrodite tried not to smile at her daughters hard-headedness and Selene looked quite shocked.  
  
"Look, you Highness," Minako said with a sigh, "I do not see the point of you making Serenity marry when she is not the heir to the throne anymore."  
  
"She is not the heir to the throne? That is not possible, Minako-hime. She is my only child, thus she is the heir." Selene replied.  
  
"She is not your only child! Hiroshi has been found... meaning he is now the heir to the throne. You cannot deny him of it because he was trapped on Earth until Serenity showed up!" Minako explained.  
  
Selenes' eyes went as wide as the Moon upon hearing this, "Hiroshi is alive?"  
  
"Yes, I talked with him. He is alive and all grown up." Minako replied. There was a murmur that Hiroshi was alive in the room and soon it was like a ripple effect and everyone in the Palace knew that the Prince lived.  
  
"Then he is the heir to the throne." Selene confirmed. Minako smiled, thinking she had saved her cousin from marrying Endyimon. "But that will not stop the marriage, we need this alliance with the Earth to go threw."  
  
"But Queen Serenity," Minako started to protest.  
  
"No buts, Minako-hime. This marriage *will* proceed as planed." Selene said in her regal voice.  
  
Minako turned and ran from the room, 'at least I can say I tried. How can she do that to her own daughter!?' she thought. She ran into her room and started up a link with her cousin.  
  
~~  
  
'I tried, I tried so hard to get her to change her mind, Gi-chan. I even told her that Hiroshi was alive... but you still have to marry Endyimon.' Minako said to her.  
  
Serenity, who had a fork halfway up to her mouth, dropped it with a clatter onto the plate. 'What?! What is her reason?'  
  
'She... she said that the alliance was needed between the Earth and Moon.' Minako said.  
  
'Does she think I am some sort of thing that can just be thrown around like a doll?' Serenity practically screamed, 'she shall defiantly get a piece of my mind when I return!'  
  
Everyone was looking at Serenity, who had gotten their attention when she dropped her fork. Now they were watching her face twist in anger.  
  
'Gi-chan, I do not think you will be able to change her mind. I tried everything, as did my Mother!' Minako replied.  
  
'I am NOT ever going to marry that pompous jerk! If I have to remain on Earth, I will! At least here I would be close to Hiiro.' Serenity said.  
  
'If you do not come back, something could go wrong!' Minako protested.  
  
Serenity opened up a small transmission window, "You listen to me, Minako. You go tell my mother that there is no way on Earth or the Moon that I will be used as a 'delegation agreement' at all. If she has something to say about it, she can take it up with me upon my return. You got that?" She said with sternness in her voice that none of the ex-pilots had ever heard before.  
  
"Got it. See you in a week." Minako said as the window closed out.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to go blow off some steam," Serenity said as she stood up, bowed her head, and walked out of the room. She entered her room and immediately put her face into her pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration.  
  
"Mother, you are not being fair! I am no longer the crowned princess, you cannot rule my life anymore!" Serenity said to herself, "I hate not being able to have a normal life."  
  
"There is no such thing," a familiar voice said from Serenity's doorway.  
  
Serenity sighed, "well a life down here is more normal then the one I have on the Moon."  
  
"You can change you life, but first you have to accept that fact that life is not normal and it sucks sometimes."  
  
"What do you know?" she asked furiously, "you are not watched all the time by people just waiting for you to do something that would not please your mother and then go report it to her. And I know for certain you are not betrothed to jerk!"  
  
"You're right. I'm not," he replied, "but I do love someone that is betrothed to a jerk."  
  
Serenity looked up from her pillow quickly, but Hiiro was already gone. She took a guess as to where he would be and transported herself there. "Did you mean it?"  
  
"What?" Hiiro asked, not showing that he was little surprised.  
  
"What you said back there," Serenity said as she stood in front of him searching his Prussian eyes.  
  
"Yes," he answered. "But I also know that you will be leaving. That's why I didn't say anything before."  
  
Serenity hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder, "maybe things can be changed. I could stay here..."  
  
"And watch me grow old without you? You wouldn't like that." Hiiro interjected.  
  
"There has got to be a way to make me mortal..." Serenity said, "I just don't know what it is."  
  
Hiiros arms encircled her small waist, "you have to go back, Serenity. It's your duty."  
  
"I am tired of things being my 'duty.' I just want to be a teenager," she replied.  
  
"But you're a Princess, being a teenager is a little harder." Said Hiiro.  
  
  
~~  
  
Two days before the full moon, Serenity had packed up her 'belongings' in her subspace pocket and was sitting on the comfortable couch in the library. She had spent every day with Hiiro, but now she was just by herself, trying to think of a way to convince her mother that the marriage was a bad idea.  
  
'What am I going to say? 'Mother, I will not marry because I love an Earthian and he loves me'? That will never work... she thinks what she is doing is the best for me and the Moon.' Serenity thought. She looked up moon, it was almost full. It would be complete in a night or two. Whenever it was, she would know it. It was in her blood to know when the moon was full.  
  
"Think of anything yet?" Hiroshi asked when he saw his sister in deep thought.  
  
"Not a thing. She will not go for any of the reasons I have of not wanting to marry Endyimon. What am I going to do, Roshi-chan?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you can convince her by just talking about it," he replied.   
  
"That is what I am hoping for," Serenity replied. "The moon is going to be full tomorrow night..."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell," Hiroshi replied, "are you going to be okay?"  
  
"If I am not, you and everyone else shall know it," Serenity said with sorrow in her voice. She looked back up at the moon and remembered what it had looked like when she had gone there with Duo. It looked so dead and uninhabited. 'Is that really the future for the Moon? A dead, desolate piece of rock floating in space? Or is the Kingdom just hidden from peoples eyes?'  
  
~~  
  
The night of Serenity and Hiroshi's departure, all of the ex-pilots came to watch them make their journey home.  
  
"I will try to come back, no matter what happens," Serenity said to Hiiro as they talked away from the others.  
  
"This is for you, I don't know if you have CD players up there though," Hiiro said as he handed her a CD.  
  
"We don't, but I can listen to it with something like a CD player," Serenity said. "I will miss you a lot, Hiiro."  
  
"I'll miss you too. Visit me in my dreams sometime, okay?"  
  
"No problem," she said. They shared a kiss before walking hand in hand back to the others.  
  
"Ready, Sere-chan?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
Serenity took a deep breath, "as ready as I will ever be, lets go. Good-bye everyone!"  
  
"Good-bye, Serenity. Bye Trowa," everyone but Hiiro said. The Perfect Soldier just watched them walk up the moonbeam before turning to walk back to the mansion.  
  
  
~~  
  
"Gi-chan!" Minako said as she saw her cousins walk off the moonbeam. She ran over to them both and gave them a hug each.  
  
"Hey, Nako-chan," Serenity said a bit depressed.  
  
"Aw, come on now, Gi-chan... you have to cheer up a bit or your mother will not take you seriously." The Venusian Princess said. She then spotted the CD in her cousin's hand. "What is that?"  
  
"Hiiro gave it to me, I was going to listen to it before I went to see my mother. Roshi-chan, I think you should go see Mother first. She will want to talk with you, most likely."  
  
"Yes, wish me luck." He said before walking off towards the Throne room.  
  
"Well, lets go listen to that thing," Minako said as she transported them to Serenity's room.  
  
The Lunarian Princess put the CD into her player and turned it on, soon a song started flowing from it.  
  
"Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me   
Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny   
Though you're unsure, why fight the tide   
Don't think so much, let your heart decide   
Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine   
I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign   
But you'll never fall, 'Til you let go   
Don't be scared, of what you don't know   
  
True to your heart   
You must be true to your heart   
That's when the heavens will part   
And baby, shower you with my love   
Open your eyes   
Your heart can tell you no lies   
And when you're true to your heart   
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me   
(Got to be true to your heart)   
  
Someone you know is on your side can set you free   
I can do that for you if you believe in me   
Why second-guess, what feels so right   
Just trust your heart, and you'll see the light   
  
True to your heart   
You must be true to your heart   
That's when the heavens will part   
And baby, shower you with my love   
Open your eyes   
Your heart can tell you no lies   
And when you're true to your heart   
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me   
(Got to be true to your heart)   
  
(Ya know it's true) Your heart knows what's good for you   
(Good for you) Let your heart show you the way   
(Ya know it's true) It'll see you through   
(Got to be true to your heart)   
Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are   
Well, you can take both hands off the wheel and still get far   
Be swept away, enjoy the ride   
You won't get lost   
With your heart to guide you.   
  
True to your heart   
You must be true to your heart   
That's when the heavens will part   
And baby, shower you with my love   
Open your eyes   
Your heart can tell you no lies   
And when you're true to your heart   
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me   
(Got to be true to your heart)  
  
True to your heart   
You must be true to your heart   
That's when the heavens will part   
And baby, shower you with my love   
Open your eyes   
Your heart can tell you no lies   
And when you're true to your heart   
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me   
(Got to be true to your heart)  
  
When things are gettin' crazy (crazy)   
And you don't know where to start (to start)   
Keep on believin', baby (baby)   
Just be true to your heart   
When all the world around you (baby)   
It seems to fall apart (apart)   
Keep on believin', baby (baby)   
Just be true to your heart   
(Got to be true to your heart)"  
  
Serenity looked close to tears by the end of the song, as did Minako.  
  
"Dang, girl, I wish I had a guy like him..." Minako said, "lets go convince your mother that he is the only man for you and that Endyimon is a pompous jerk."  
  
"Yes, lets." The determined Princess said as she and Minako walked from the room, ignoring all the hellos and the calls from the Earthian Prince who was behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~  
^_^ Hehe, okay, that is all for now! Now it is time to tell you what language Serenity was speaking. It was Swedish! I am half Swede so I figured 'why the hell not?' And made it Swedish. Well, there is still more to come. See you next chapter! Jaa!  
-Ema  



	6. Chatper 5

Title: Moon Kingdom  
Author: Nekkyoo Ema  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own these charries, but I wish I did. However, I do own the storyline. If you want to steal... just ask. ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
~~  
Recap:  
  
"Dang, girl, I wish I had a guy like him..." Minako said, "lets go convince your mother that he is the only man for you and that Endyimon is a pompous jerk."  
  
"Yes, lets." The determined Princess said as she and Minako walked from the room, ignoring all the hellos and the calls from the Earthian Prince who was behind them.  
~~  
  
  
Serenity knocked on the door of the Throne room, but did not wait for an answer before entering with Minako on her heels. "Mother, I think it is time you and I had a little chat."  
  
Selene looked at her kin, surprised at the rudeness, "Serenity, do you not see that I am speaking with Hiroshi?" the queen asked.  
  
"I do see that, Mother, but you have waited many years for him to return, you can surely wait another hour," Serenity said determinedly.  
  
Trowa slipped out the doors, not wanting to be in the middle of his mother and sisters' cat fight, and watched from beside Minako.  
  
"Mother, from what I have heard, you went behind my back and said I would be happy to be married to... to *him*," she stated as she waved her hand at the Prince behind her, "when I clearly did not give you any answer to the question. NOR did I even get asked about how I felt about this! I think you owe me an explanation."  
  
"Serenity, first of all, you will *not* address the Prince in that way; and secondly, I did not have to get your consent on what you thought about this. I am your mother, therefore; I choose who you marry. In addition, this is for the good of our Kingdom, and the Earths'." Selene responded.  
  
"But did you ever stop to think about how I would feel about this? I thought you went by the rule that if your children did not like something you were doing, you would not go thru with it!" Serenity answered.  
  
"Yes, I do go by that rule, Serenity. But it does not apply here in this situation! I stand by my decision. You will marry Prince Endyimon in four days. No more, no less," Selene replied.  
  
"But, Mother-" Serenity began all to soon cut off.  
  
"Do not 'but, Mother' me, young lady! You will marry the Prince," Selene said in a voice that Serenity knew not to argue with. The young princess fled from the room to who knows where. She only knew that wherever her feet took her, it would be far away from the prince and her mother.  
  
'I will not cry. I will not cry. *I will not cry!*' She said to herself over and over again. "There has got to be a way... there has got to!" She screamed. "Think, Usagi, think..." she said sitting down on the swing and rocking back and forth. She somehow had found her way to her secret playground from when she was little.  
  
She wrapped her arms around the chains, lacing her fingers together so she could lean back and not fall. 'What am I going to do? I cannot get out of this arranged marriage unless I come up with a brilliant plan to get the joint delegation of the Earth and Moon to go on without the marriage.' She thought. She knew there was a way, she just hadn't thought of it yet.  
  
"Hey, there," Minako said, tearing her cousin from the depths of her thoughts.  
  
"Nako-chan, what am I going to do?" Usagi asked.  
  
Minako sat down in the swing beside Usagi, "I don't know, Gi-chan. We all have tried to convince her that you should not get married. That you were too young. But she just won't listen."  
  
"I know in my heart that there is a way, Nako-chan. I just know it," Usagi said with a voice that sounded so sure of itself.  
  
"But what if there isn't?" Minako asked the question Usagi did not want to hear.  
  
"There is. And if there isn't, then I guess I will just... run away..."  
  
"Where will you run? Back to Hiiro? I may be afraid to walk on the moonbeams, but your mother certainly is not, and she will come after you." Minako stated clearly.  
  
Usagi sighed, "when you're right, you're right. Lets go, it is almost nightfall and we should get some sleep. I have but four days to find a solution to my problem."  
  
They both got up from the swings and made their way threw the maze of shrubs back to the palace. Usagi had lived there all her life, it was her safe haven. Now it looked like it would be the place where her life would end its happiness. Saying good night to each other, the two princesses retired to bed.  
  
~~  
  
Usagi woke with a start, her eyes flying open before shutting again just as quickly. "Ugh... you would think that after sixteen years here I would be used to the bright sun," she said to herself. Usagi tossed back her covers and made her way to her bathroom to shower and dress for another day of debating.  
  
Twenty minutes later she emerged from her room only to bump into *him*. "Pardon me," she said curtly before trying to pass by him.  
  
"I thought we should spend today getting to know each other since we will be married in three days." Endyimon said in a voice that would make any other girl melt. But it only made Usagi want to puke.  
  
"*Pardon me*," she said again in a more annoyed tone of voice. "I have some important business to attend to. Good bye." With that the young princess walked off towards the throne room, and again without knocking, entered.  
  
"We have been over this many times already, Serenity, you cannot change my mind," Selene said to her daughter in an exasperated voice.  
  
"More the reason to find a way to stop this marriage, is it not, mother?" Serenity shot back. "I am but *sixteen*, mother, I am not ready for marriage."  
  
"I was not ready at sixteen either, but that does not mean that I was not happy. You will be happy in time, too." Selene said in a calm voice.  
  
"You lie!" Serenity accused, "you know just as well as I do that you were not completely happy. You were not happy with my father until Hiroshi was born and you had someone to take care of all the time. Someone to talk to. You may have been devastated with Zeus banished father, but you know in your heart and mind that deep down you were happy that he was gone." With that the Lunarian princess made her exit that would have put anyone to shame.  
  
Selene sat in her chair a shocked face plastered into her normally beautiful features. Her daughter, as hard-headed as she was, was almost completely correct on how she had felt around her husband.  
  
  
~~  
  
"Hiiro, c'mon, you have got snap out of this," Duo said as he heard Hiiro sigh and look up at the sky for about the fiftieth time that day. Hiiro just ignored the braided haired pilot. Shaking his head, Duo got up and left the room.  
  
"He still the same?" Quatre asked when he saw Duo. Duo just nodded. "I wish he would snap out of it. It's so different around here without his death threats to you Duo..." the Arabian teen said.  
  
~~  
  
  
"Gi-chan, are you sure you should have said all those things?" Minako asked again.  
  
"For the final time, yes!" Usagi replied, "she needed to hear that. She needed to realize that her life was not peachy-keen when she knew of her arranged marriage and that my life will be the same."  
  
Minako sighed, "okay. I just think that you might have hurt your mothers feelings."  
  
"Well, she hurt mine..." Usagi stated. Minako shrugged and moved her Manacala pieces to the next bowls. Usagi scooped the up the pieces in her bowls and distributed them into Minakos side, leaving hers' empty.  
  
"Arg! You always win, that is so not fair." Minako said with her famous pouty look.  
  
Usagi smiled, "you just need more practice, that's all."  
  
"More practice my butt. You just know the rules..." Minako muttered. "How do you think Hiiros' doing?" she said, changing the subject.  
  
"I wouldn't know. The baka just will not go the sleep. I think he has forgotten about the whole Usagi-has-a-cousin-who-can-dream-hop-thing already." Usagi said sadly.  
  
"Well, if he does not go to sleep soon, he will pass out from exhaustion. So either way, you will get to see him," Minako said playfully. Usagis' eyes bugged out as she smacked her cousin in the bicep.  
  
"That is really *not* funny, Nako-chan." said Usagi.  
  
Minako rubbed her arm for a second, "okay, okay, I know. Sorry." They both sat in silence for a minute until Minakos' outburst caused the Lunarian Princess to scream in fright. "I have got it!"  
  
Catching her breath Usagi asked, "you have got what?"  
  
"Well, as the old saying goes 'if you can't beat 'em, ignore them'," Minako said.  
  
Usagi laughed, "Nako-chan, it's 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.' Anyway what is your point?"  
  
Minako flushed, "well, you said that earlier the weirdo wanted to hang out..." Usagi nodded, "why not hang out with him? It will give you a chance to act like a total ditz and maybe he will tell your mother it is off."  
  
Usagi looked at her, "Nako-chan, he is dumb, but not that dumb. He would see right threw it. Mother has told him all about my debating with other planets. And even if he did not see right threw it, Mother would."  
  
"Darn..." Minako muttered. There went all of her ideas.  
  
"Not to worry, I'll think of something," Usagi assured. 'At least I hope I do.' They both turned their heads at a knocking on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Me, can I come in?" Hiroshi answered.  
  
"Sure, it's open." Usagi said. Hiroshi walked in and nodded to Minako in greeting.  
  
"Have you come up with any ideas yet?" He asked.  
  
"Nope, but I hope to soon. There is only three more days to go." Usagi said with a sigh.  
  
"I think I may have the solution you are looking for..." he said.  
  
Usagi and Minako looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "what do you have in mind?" Usagi asked. Hiroshi leaned over and whispered into her ear so that Minako could not hear. Usagi gasped and looked at him, "you would do that? For me?"  
  
"You are my baby sister," Hiroshi said with a smile.  
  
Usagi jumped up and hugged him tightly, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"Wait, what just happened?!" Minako demanded. She wanted the information and she wanted it now.  
  
"I shall most defiantly tell you in three days, Nako-chan, you can count on that. But right now, Hiroshi and I have to go see mother." Usagi said as she and her brother ran from the room leaving a confused Minako.  
  
  
Usagi and Hiroshi walked into the throne room and waited for their mother to finish talking with Endyimon. When she did, Usagi smiled.  
  
"Endyimon, would you mind leaving us to speak with our mother? Thank you." She said without even waiting for his answer. Hiroshi chuckled lightly before hushing up.  
  
"What is it now, Serenity?" Selene asked. Her daughter was bugging her to the end of the Moon and now she was back, with her brother?  
  
"Mother, we both have a proposition for you. I think that we all with agree with it." Hiroshi said.  
  
"Alright, lets hear it," Selene replied. Soon Hiroshi and Usagi began to explain what Hiroshi had told his sister. By the time they were finished, Selene was deep in thought.  
  
"What do you say, Mother?" Usagi asked.  
  
  
~~  
  
"He barely eats, I don't think I've seen him sleep for the time that Usagi has been gone. He is going to waste away..." Wufei said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Hey, it's not like he eats like me all the time." Duo said, not realizing the insult he had just placed upon himself. "He'll live."  
  
"But I'm just saying, what if he-" Wufei started.  
  
"*He'll live*," Duo interrupted sounding the most serious he had in his whole life.  
  
~~  
  
  
Selene looked at her kin. They had given her a reasonable offer, "alright. Things will go as planned. In three days, there shall be a wedding."  
  
Usagi hugged her mother and said, "thank you!" before quickly exiting to the room with Hiroshi beside her. "And thank you, Roshi-chan."  
  
"Eh, what are big brothers for?" He said with a shrug.  
  
Usagi gave him a look, "well, I wouldn't know since mine was gone."  
  
"Hey, it's not like I wanted to be."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Hush, you."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Usagi screamed and took off at a run, Hiroshi right behind her. "Ha-ha, you can't catch me!" she taunted as she ran into her bedroom where Minako still was waiting and shut the door. "Hide me!" Minako shot her a confused look, but then pointed to the ledge that sat atop the door. "Thanks!" with that the Lunarian princess jumped up and sat on the ledge.  
  
Hiroshi opened the door and looked at Minako. "Where'd she go?" Usagi put a finger to her lips, signaling Minako to be quite.  
  
"I don't know," Minako fibbed, trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"You do too. Where did she go?" He asked again.  
  
Usagi took the opportunity to jump quietly from the ledge before placing her hands on his shoulders and yelling, "boo!" that caused Hiroshi to jump in surprise.  
  
Minako finally burst out laughing, as did Usagi.  
  
"See you guys later, I have to go work out the kinks in our plan," Hiroshi said as he left the two laughing cousins.  
  
Minako quickly sobered, "please tell me!"  
  
"Begging really is not pretty on you," Usagi stated.  
  
"I do not care, tell me," Minako said. Usagi shook her head. "Please?! Just a hint?"  
  
"No, you will know on the wedding day," Usagi stated in a tone that Minako knew meant the end of that discussion.  
  
"Anyway, I tried contacting Quatre to see how Hiiro was doing, but it seems that I could not." Minako said.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Blocked."  
  
"What? How can it be blocked?" Usagi asked.  
  
Minako shrugged, "I don't now, it just was. Either that, or I just could not get a good connection since a Lunarian isn't there."  
  
Usagi sighed, "oh. Hey, lets practice the song, it'll keep our minds off of things."  
  
"Okay." Minako said. She turned on the song and then they both started singing.  
  
"hanarerarezuni ita yo zutto  
minareteru keshiki ga atta kara  
  
itsuka mata kono basho he kute mo  
onaji sora o onaji you ni mite  
kanashii to ieru no kato  
boku ha kangae sugita no kamo shirenai  
sukoshi no nemuri ni tsuite mata ashita isogou  
  
kowagatte fumi dasezuni iru ippo ga  
kasanatte isukara ka nagaku nagai  
michi ni natte te okure ni nattarishite  
sono uchi ni nani to naku ima no basho mo  
warukunai kamo nante omoidashite  
nani to ka jibun ni riyuu tsuketarishita  
  
HONTO hanetatta no ichido mo rikai shinai mama de  
subete ga wakatta FURI o shite itanda ne  
  
hanarerarezuni ita yo zutto  
minareteru keshiki ga atta kara  
  
nani daka subete ga chippoke de  
chiisana katamari ni mieta no ha  
aoida sora ga amari ni hatenaku  
hiro sugita kara datta no kamo shirenai  
kimo no tonari ni itakara kamo shirenai  
  
atama de ha wakatteru tsumori demo ne  
sure chigau doko ka no dare ka no koto  
furikaette nagamete ha urayandari  
  
nai mono ne dari o itsu made tsudzukete ikun darou  
sou omoeta no ha kimi ni deatta kara desho  
  
subete ha kitto kono te ni aru  
koko ni yume ha oiteikenai  
subete ha kitto kono te ni aru  
kimerareta mirai mo iranai  
  
subete ha kitto kono te ni aru  
ugokanakya ugokasenai kedo  
subete ha kitto kono te ni aru  
hajimenakya hajimaranai kara."  
  
"We're getting better at it, don't you think?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Still a little slow, but we will get there," Minako replied. (AN: That song is called "Fly High" from Hamasaki Ayumi, it's really good, you should DL it. And, no, I don't know what it translates into.)  
  
~~  
  
For the next two days leading up to the wedding, Usagi worked to get things done. Minako helped, under much protest, with the gown.  
  
"Thanks a lot for the help, Nako-chan, I don't think the dress would be ready without your help," Usagi said as they worked on the dress.  
  
"I still just do not see why you one: will not tell me what the plan is; and two: why I have to help with the dress."  
  
"You have to help with the dress because you are my cousin and my best friend. You should be happy for me, though, the plan is brilliant. I just know that you will love it to no end." Usagi replied.  
  
"Hrump." Minako said, thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"Pin it right there," Usagi said. The dress was indeed one of the most beautiful ones she had ever seen in her life. It was a soft, earthy green, sleeveless, and the skirt of it would flow behind the wearer gracefully and most certainly beautifully.  
  
"Ouch!" Minako said as she accidentally poked the pin into her finger. "You will have to stop fidgeting, Yumi, or I am going to end up with a bunch of holey fingers."  
  
"Sorry, Minako-chan," Yumi, the girl who was wearing the dress so that it could be made, said. She quickly stopped moving and just tried to stand still.  
  
  
~~  
  
Hiiro had finally decided that if he was going to wait for Usagi, he would have to be awake to see her and had gone to sleep.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think he would last this long," Duo said.  
  
"Duo, be quite! You don't want to wake him, now do you?" Quatre replied.  
  
"Like he'd really wake up, he's so out of it you'd think he was dead." Duo said sarcastically. Quatre sighed and walked away. Duo was quite hopeless sometimes. Hiiro could, and right now was, worse.  
  
~~  
  
  
"Ouch!" Minako said again, this time because she had just stubbed her toe on the chair.  
  
"Jeez, Nako-chan, you're just a walking disaster." Usagi joked.  
  
"Bah, be quite, you," Minako said as she rubbed her foot.  
  
"Ooh, and bitter too." The smiling Usagi said.  
  
Minako rolled her eyes, "lets just go to bed. Tomorrows the big day."  
  
"Oh, yes it is. Yes it is..." Usagi said much to happily. Minako raised an eyebrow, but just went to her room.  
  
'Tomorrow is the big day. Should I feel nervous? I'm not sure...' Usagi thought. She dressed in her night gown and curled up under the covers of her bed. The Moon was once again her haven, she could be safe here at all times. 'Guess good things to happen to good people as the old saying went.'  
  
Her eyes slowly closed as she fell into the hands of the all familiar blackness of sleep.  
  
  
~~  
  
Waking with a yawn, Usagi looked around her room and smile. Today was the wedding day. The day that the plan would go into action. She got up and showered, she had to look her best, as instructed by her mother. She slipped on her normal attire before making her way down the hall to the fitting room.  
  
"Lets get going everyone! We have got lots of work to still do and only four hours to do it in!" Usagi heard her mother say.  
  
"Hey, Mother," Usagi said as she walked in.  
  
"Serenity, hurry, get Minako and Yumi up. We need your three to finish putting the last touches on the dress." Selene said. "Set everything up in the ballroom, please."  
  
Usagi smiled as she walked to Minakos room and rapped on the door with her knuckles. "Nako-chan, wake up. We have to finish that dress."  
  
"I am already up, just give me a minute," Minako replied as she put on her clothes and walked out of the room. They both walked down the east hall and knocked on Yumis' door.  
  
"Yumi-chan, wake up. We have to get the dress finished." Usagi called.  
  
"Okay!" Yumi replied. Usagi and Minako heard rustling coming from the other side of the door and when it opened, there stood Yumi, dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Lets get going!" Usagi said cheerfully.  
  
All three girls walked down the halls to the fitting room, saying hello to people as they walked past.  
  
  
~~  
  
An hour later, they were done with the dress.   
  
"It is stunning, Serenity. Great job, all three of you." Selene said when she came to inspect the gown.  
  
"Thanks," all three girls said. Usagi and Minako helped Yumi out of the dress and they hung it up on a hanger.  
  
"One more hour. We should start getting ready." Usagi said after they had just sat around, chatting.  
  
"Yeah, see you, Gi-chan and Yumi-chan," Minako said as she walked to her room to get ready.  
  
"See you soon, Yumi-chan," Usagi said as she too left the room to go to her own as Yumi did the same.  
  
  
~~  
  
"I do," she said.  
  
"I do," he said.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Aphrodite said.  
  
Usagis' smile was huge, as was everyone else's.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
*Evil grin* well, well, well, it seems that I have come to the end of this chapter. Don't hurt me! It'll all turn out better and I will tell you about the plan! Bye! *runs away from mad ficy readers*  
-Ema  



	7. Chapter 6

Title: Moon Kingdom  
Author: Nekkyoo Ema  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own these charries, but I wish I did. However, I do own the storyline. If you want to steal... just ask. ^_~  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
Recap:  
  
"I do," she said.  
  
"I do," he said.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Aphrodite said.  
  
Usagis' smile was huge, as was everyone else's.  
  
~~  
  
  
Minako clapped loudly along with the rest of the guests with a huge smile.  
  
"The dress really looks good on her, doesn't it?" Selene asked her niece.  
  
"Yeah, she really is stunning in it. Gi-chan and I really like the outcome." Minako replied. It had to be one of her most favorite dresses she had ever made with her cousin.  
  
Usagi squealed with happiness as she went to hug Hiroshi, "again, thank you!"  
  
"No problem. It was, after all, my duty," Hiroshi said as he put his arm around his new brides' waist.  
  
(AN: AHAHAHAHAHA! You thought that it was Endyimon and Usagi didn't you?! ^_~ Not a friggin' chance.)  
  
"Congratulations, Yumi-chan!" Minako said as she hugged her newest cousin-in-law.  
  
"Thanks, Minako-chan," Yumi replied, a huge smile on her face.  
  
Minako then pulled Usagi out to the balcony of the huge ballroom to sort out the 'details' of the plan. "Okay, so how does your brother and Yumi-chan solve your problems?"  
  
"Well," Usagi started, "when we were younger, and before you came to live here with us for most of the time, Hiroshi was arranged to marry Yumi. They hit it off really well, but neither knew that they were supposed to be married one day."  
  
"Uh-huh, get to the point," Minako said.  
  
"Now, when the whole problem of me having to marry Endyimon for the 'good of the planets' thing came along, Hiroshi remember that he was arranged to be married to Yumi-chan." Minako nodded again, "well, Yumi-chan just happens to be the eldest daughter of the Earthian Royal Family, Endyimons' older sister."  
  
Minakos' eyes bugged out in surprise; "I did not know that!"  
  
Usagi laughed, "it was a well-kept secret between many people. Lucky for us, Mother agreed to it since Hiroshi *is* the first born of the Lunarian family."  
  
"So, does this mean that you can be with Hiiro?" Minako asked, hoping the answer was 'yes'.  
  
The Lunarian princess sighed, "that we do not know. Mother said that she has to 'approve of him' before I can even try to talk to him again. So that means that he shall have to walk on the moonbeams. And mother refuses to let me go to get him..."  
  
"Well, who is going to get him?" Minako asked.  
  
"That is where I need your help. I do not think he would trust anyone but you, Hiroshi, and I; and Hiroshi certainly cannot go, and mother will not let me... so I was thinking..." Usagi said skeptically.  
  
"That I would go get him?" Minako finished not all that happy. Usagi nodded and Minako gasped, "no. No, Gi-chan, you know I am horrified of the moonbeam walk!"  
  
"But, Nako-chan! Please, just do this for me. Plus... you will get to see Quatre-san..." Usagi said with a devious smile knowing her cousin could not resist a cute boy.  
  
"Okay! I give up, I will go," Minako relented. She figured if she was going to conquer her fear, it might as well be for a good cause.  
  
"Thanks! Now lets go enjoy the party." Usagi said as she quickly hugged her cousin before walking back inside.  
  
"I still do not get the minor details of the infamous 'plan,' Gi-chan. What if your mother does not approve of Hiiro?" Minako said.  
  
"What is with you and your 'what if's this week, Nako-chan? I do not think I have ever heard you so doubtful in your entire lifespan," Usagi asked.  
  
Minako held her hands up in defeat, "I just do not want you to get your hopes up. I know what happens to you when your hopes are crushed and I hate to see you like that."  
  
"I shall be fine. Now lets enjoy ourselves. I have a new sister, and you have a knew cousin." Usagi replied as she went to sit at the head table.  
  
That night the Moon shone extra bright as a show of the happy day that had just be witnessed. Minako had decided to sleep in Usagi's room that night so she and the Lunarian Princess could work out the details.  
  
"Okay, once you get there, you will most likely end up where I started. Look around for a palace and ask for a girl named 'Ririna', but maybe if your lucky you can ask someone for directions to the Winner Residence. I would try Quatre's first. Ririna is quite a snooty person to say the least." Usagi said to Minako.  
  
"And if I cannot find my way?"  
  
"Ask an animal. All of them know of Quatre-san, so if should be no trouble. Just stay away from water," Usagi warned.  
  
Minako nodded, "I will. ...Though it would be faster for me to get there if I was in my sprite form, but I cannot chance it, can I?"  
  
"No, certainly not," Usagi replied. "Once you get to Quatre-sans', he should know who you are. He has an impeccable memory, so just ask him to lead you to Hiiro. Do not let him convince you that Hiiro will not be seen by anyone."  
  
"I know that, Gi-chan. Now how do I get Hiiro to come on the walk with me? I thought only Lunarians and their blood relatives could make the walk." Minako asked.  
  
"Tell him that I need to see him. And yes, that is true. But if you keep a hold of his hand, he should be fine," Usagi said. Then she thought, 'at least I hope he will...'  
  
"Okay, I have it. I shall leave tomorrow morning then, I guess," Minako said as she curled up under the blankets of the extra bed. " G'night, Gi-chan."  
  
"Night, Nako-chan," Usagi said. She stayed up a while longer, thinking about the days events. And the ones to come.  
  
  
~~  
  
Minako squeezed her eyes shut, "Gi-chan, I don't think I can do this."  
  
Usagi sighed in exasperation, "Nako-chan... for one: you are already one the moonbeam, and two: get your butt moving because my mother can only keep this moonbeam up for a day. She had to do a lot of asking to be allowed to do this."  
  
Minako relented, finally, and walked the way to the hole where she would enter Hiiros dimension in, "wish me luck!" she called before hopping into the hole with a scream.  
  
"Good luck..." Usagi said with a laugh. 'Looks like she conquered *that* fear,' she thought. Running back to her room, she waited for Minakos 'call' to come in. To keep herself busy, she sat down and tried to paint the Moonscape she could see from balcony.  
  
  
~~  
  
Minako landed in what she thought to be an alleyway and quickly changed herself into a 'normal' Earthian girl with her normal long blonde hair now half tied up into a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue tank top.  
  
She exited the alley and looked for the palace, 'okay, Gi-chan, I see the palace, but I am going to ask someone for directions to Quatre-sans.' She said.  
  
'Okay, go for it,' Usagi answered.  
  
Minako cheerfully walked up to a shopkeeper who was sweeping in front of her bread shop, "excuse me, ma'am, do you know the way to the Winner Residence?"  
  
"Why, yes, just follow that road there. You'll come to a big bolder, just turn left there and I guarantee that you'll see the place," the young woman replied.  
  
"Thanks!" Minako said as she headed off down the road at a jog.  
  
"Kids these days, always in a rush..." the young woman said, "oh, dear, I sound just like my mother!"  
  
Minako followed the seemingly endless road until she was almost out of breath. The gravity on Earth was a lot stronger then she had expected. Sitting down on the exact bolder she was supposed to turn at she caught her breath. 'I am almost there. I just need to catch my breath.'  
  
'Okay, hurry, it is almost nightfall on the moon. Once it is, mother will not be able to keep the moonbeam up.' Usagi replied.  
  
Minako nodded to herself and got up, this time running towards the mansion. She stopped to walk up the stairs, almost out of breath from the long run to the mansion. "Why on Earth would someone have such a long set of steps..." she muttered to herself.  
  
Knocking on the door she waited, almost impatiently, until the door opened, "hi," she said cheerfully to a not-so-cheerful face.  
  
"Do we know you?" Wufei asked.  
  
Minako rolled her eyes, she remembered this one, "get the stick out of your butt, Wufei-san, and please take me to Quatre," she said in the same rude tone he had just used.  
  
Wufei looked at her in surprise. How had she known his name?  
  
"Wufei-san, please! I need to talk to Quatre... it's about Usagi," Minako said with determination. Wufei nodded and let her in, leading her threw a maze of hallways to what was apparently the living room. Minako thanked him, and got a grunt in response.  
  
"May I help you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Quatre-san, it is me, Minako. I need you to help me out a little," she said.  
  
"Help with what?"   
  
"Okay, here's the thing," she said, then gave the Arabian teen a briefing of the whole 'plan' thing and that Hiiro needed to go with her. "So... can you help?"  
  
"Sure, right this way," Quatre said as he led her, this time, in an almost straight path to the room where Hiiro was. "Hiiro, there's someone here for you. She's Usagis cousin," he said threw the door, "he doesn't really come out much anymore..." Quatre commented to Minako.  
  
"Ha-ha, funny," Hiiro said sarcastically in reply.  
  
Minako sighed, "guess I'll have to get in the hard way, thanks for all the help, Quatre-san," she said as she kissed his cheek before disappearing. "Look, Hiiro, I came a long way to talk with you."  
  
"What the hell? Who are you?" Hiiro asked in surprise.  
  
"Ugh," Minako said in frustration, "I am Usagi's cousin, do you not remember me? Anyway, no time for formalities, you have to come with me."  
  
"Why?" Hiiro asked.  
  
Minako pulled up a small screen, "he is getting on my nerves, Gi-chan, you tell him to move his questioning butt." She turned the screen so it faced Hiiro.  
  
"Get a move on, Hiiro," Usagi said, "there are some things that need to be dealt with. You'll have to come to the Moon with Minako."  
  
Hiiro nodded curtly. Minako sighed, "thank the Gods. Lets get going then, Hiiro. How much time do we have, Gi-chan?"  
  
"Ten minutes before Mother has to cut it off. Better hurry," Usagi replied.  
  
"Yikes, hold on tight, Hiiro," Minako said as she teleported them outside, then she lead him to a beam, "keep hold of my hand or you will never make it, okay?" Hiiro nodded again, but soon was being pulled up a moonbeam. His life certainly was interesting.  
  
  
~~  
  
'Will he be able to breathe?' Minako asked as they ran threw the timelines.  
  
'He should,' Usagi replied, 'if he cannot, there is an oxygen container at the entrance to the walk.'  
  
'Okay, I can see it now,' Minako replied. "Just about there, Hiiro." She stepped up a step and jumped threw an opening.  
  
"This is what the Moon looks like?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"Complete sentence, good. And, yes, this is the Moon Kingdom. Now, as I explained earlier, we have to go see Queen Serenity," Minako replied as she led him to the Throne room. Before they got there, Hiroshi caught up with them.  
  
"Minako-chan, wait a minute. If I know Hiiro, he'll have some kind of weapon on him. Hand it over, Hiiro," he said. Hiiro pulled out his trusty gun and handed it to Hiroshi. "Have fun."  
  
"This way," Minako said as she led him up to a huge door. Knocking on it twice, she waited. "Mother?" She asked in surprise when the door was opened by Aphrodite herself.  
  
"I have to help with the questioning. Come on in, Hiiro. See you in awhile Minako," Aphrodite said as she ushered Hiiro inside. Minako waited for the door to close before running top speed to Usagi's room.  
  
Usagi threw open the door, "how is he?"  
  
"Not talkative, but fine. Our mothers are questioning him as we speak. Tried spying on it yet?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi crossed her arms, "they blocked it out, and we will have to wait."  
  
"Ah, well, lets sing. We have awhile, we might as well try to get it right," Minako said. Usagi shrugged, sounded good to her.  
  
"hanarerarezuni ita yo zutto  
minareteru keshiki ga atta kara  
  
itsuka mata kono basho he kute mo  
onaji sora o onaji you ni mite  
kanashii to ieru no kato  
boku ha kangae sugita no kamo shirenai  
sukoshi no nemuri ni tsuite mata ashita isogou  
  
kowagatte fumi dasezuni iru ippo ga  
kasanatte isukara ka nagaku nagai  
michi ni natte te okure ni nattarishite  
sono uchi ni nani to naku ima no basho mo  
warukunai kamo nante omoidashite  
nani to ka jibun ni riyuu tsuketarishita  
  
HONTO hanetatta no ichido mo rikai shinai mama de  
subete ga wakatta FURI o shite itanda ne  
  
hanarerarezuni ita yo zutto  
minareteru keshiki ga atta kara  
  
nani daka subete ga chippoke de  
chiisana katamari ni mieta no ha  
aoida sora ga amari ni hatenaku  
hiro sugita kara datta no kamo shirenai  
kimo no tonari ni itakara kamo shirenai  
  
atama de ha wakatteru tsumori demo ne  
sure chigau doko ka no dare ka no koto  
furikaette nagamete ha urayandari  
  
nai mono ne dari o itsu made tsudzukete ikun darou  
sou omoeta no ha kimi ni deatta kara desho  
  
subete ha kitto kono te ni aru  
koko ni yume ha oiteikenai  
subete ha kitto kono te ni aru  
kimerareta mirai mo iranai  
  
subete ha kitto kono te ni aru  
ugokanakya ugokasenai kedo  
subete ha kitto kono te ni aru  
hajimenakya hajimaranai kara."  
  
"Did we get it right this time?" Usagi asked when they finished.  
  
"Lets listen," Minako replied as she played the tape they had just sung with the original. They were almost exactly the same.  
  
Usagi smiled, "go us?"  
  
"Yeah, it is a hard song. We should be proud," Minako said.  
  
  
~~  
  
"Hiiro, Aphrodite and I have looked over your past with the help of Setsuna," Selene said. Hiiro knew this was already not going well. "And it seems that you have killed many, can you tell us your reason?"  
  
Hiiro looked down at the floor, not an unusual thing for him, "I was trained to be a killer, it was the only thing I knew how to do. I thought it was for the good of the Colonies," he answered.  
  
Selene and Aphrodite again reviewed his answer with each other. Now it was the Venusian Goddess turn.  
  
"What are your feelings towards Serenity-hime?" she asked.  
  
This time Hiiro looked up, "you and your daughter a much alike. Both of you ask questions your already know the answer to," he said.  
  
Aphrodite chuckled lightly, "good answer."  
  
Selene turned her head and rolled her eyes. Her sister was an odd woman. "I saw the part of your past involving a little girl, Hiiro," she said. Hiiro lowered his head and nodded. "What happened?"  
  
"A mistake. The bomb exploded, but the Mobile Suits fell onto the girls home," he answered.  
  
"Thank you, Hiiro. You may go now," Selene said. Hiroshi entered the room and walked out with Hiiro in tow.  
  
"How'd it go?" He asked.  
  
Hiiro shrugged, "I wouldn't know, they seem two hard people to convince about anything."  
  
"Tell me about it," Hiroshi answered. "I would take you to see Sere-chan, but I'm not allowed to."  
  
Hiiro changed the subject, "so, you're here a week and you get married? Talk about rushing things."  
  
Hiroshi laughed, "anything for my little sister. Besides, this marriage was supposed to happen a long time ago."  
  
  
~~  
  
"He has my approval, Selene," Aphrodite said.  
  
"What about his past?" Selene answer.  
  
"Sis, the past is the past. We live in the present, the things that happened in the past only shape who we are now. You saw the kid, he loves Serenity, you cannot deny it."  
  
"You are right, but I cannot just drop his past like that."  
  
"He does not seem to want to fight anymore. You saw how he acted around Serenity when she was on Earth."  
  
Selene sighed, an almost sure sigh she was relenting, "I get what you are trying to say, Aphrodite. Just... give me time to think on it."  
  
"Can we at least allow them to see each other?"  
  
"Fine," Selene said. Aphrodite smiled as she left the room and headed for Usagis.  
  
  
~~  
  
"How did it go, Mother?" Minako asked.  
  
"Pretty good. I gave my approval, but Selene needs to think," Aphrodite replied. "Serenity-hime, you have our permission to see Hiiro, too."  
  
Usagi jumped up from her spot on the bed and hugged her aunt, "thank you!" Then the excited Princess grabbed Minakos hand and ran from the room.  
  
"Where are we going?" Minako asked as she ran beside Usagi.  
  
"Where else? To see Hiiro!"  
  
"Do you have any clue to where they are?"  
  
"Not one, but I know we will find them somehow."  
  
Minako sighed, her cousin had gone over the deep end, "stop for a moment!" she said, yanking Usagi to a halt. "Please tell me which way Hiroshi and Hiiro went."  
  
"That way," the servant said.  
  
"Thanks!" Minako replied before begin dragged off by Usagi again. "Gi-chan, if you don't stop right now I am going to tackle you!"  
  
"Yeah, right, like you could." Usagi said with a laugh. "Look, there they are," she whispered, pointing in front of them. She had already stopped running.  
  
"Why are we whispering?" Minako asked.  
  
"We are going to surprise them," replied Usagi. Minako shrugged and they made their way quietly behind the boys. Usagi held up one finger, then another, then a third before both of them yelled "boo!" Both boy teens jumped and turned around.  
  
"Ta-da!" Usagi said with a huge smile. She jumped towards Hiiro, who caught her as they hugged.  
  
"I thought they weren't supposed to see each other," Hiroshi said to Minako.  
  
"My mother said they could. She gave her consent, by the way. Now we just have to wait for Selenes decision," Minako answered.  
  
"So there is a chance that I won't be approved?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"Do not even think like that," Usagi said.  
  
"Yes, there is. But there is a greater chance that Selene will approve. She is a very tolerant woman." Minako confirmed. She then grabbed Hiroshi by the arm and lead him away from Usagi and Hiiro. "Lets let them talk," she said. Hiroshi nodded before walking towards his own room.  
  
"How are things down on Earth?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Good, it has stopped snowing," Hiiro replied. "How have you been?"  
  
"Keeping busy, I would have been married by now if Hiroshi had not remember that he was arranged to marry Yumi-chan." Usagi said as they walked around. "Come on, I want to show you my secret spot."  
  
They walked threw the maze of bushes that reminded Hiiro of Quatres mansion. Usagi pushed back one of the sections of bush and walked threw a door, "this way."  
  
"What is this place?" Hiiro asked as he looked around.  
  
"This," Usagi said, "is Minako and my secret spot. We always hid out here as kids. We are the only ones that can find it. I came here a lot this past week, it has the best view of the Earth."  
  
"It looks a lot more different from here," Hiiro said.  
  
Usagi looked at the Earth, "things are different here. I guess I have gotten used to seeing the Earth so much, that it is really odd to see the Moon in the sky when I am down on Earth."  
  
"If your mother does let us be together, what are you going to do?" Hiiro finally asked.  
  
Usagi sighed, "I do not know. I mean, I could always go back to Earth with you and visit home every full moon. Or you could stay here, but that would be so unfair to Quatre-san and the rest. Whatever the outcome, I will always be with you."  
  
  
~~  
  
"Made up your mind yet, Selene?" Aphrodite asked. Her sister had been watching Hiiro and Usagi interact for the time she had said her daughter could see the boy.  
  
"Almost, Aphrodite. Almost."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
^_^ Okay, that's a good place to stop. Hope you all were surprised and happy with this chapter! Jaa!  
-Ema  



	8. Chapter 7

Title: Moon Kingdom  
Author: Nekkyoo Ema  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own these charries, but I wish I did. However, I do own the storyline. If you want to steal... just ask. ^_~  
  
Note: This will be the last chapter. If there is more, I'll make sure to post them. But as far as I'm concerned this story can be ended in this chapter. Plus, it WILL be extremely short. / I am stuck with it and I can't think of anything else for it. So...just suffer.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
Recap:  
  
"Made up your mind yet, Selene?" Aphrodite asked. Her sister had been watching Hiiro and Usagi interact for the time she had said her daughter could see the boy.  
  
"Almost, Aphrodite. Almost."  
  
~~  
  
For the third time, Hiiro looked over his shoulder. He had his odd feeling. Like the one you get when your being watched, but you can't seem to find the watcher.  
  
Usagi knew though, she knew just who was watching and from where. But she said nothing. Her whole life had been like this. Watched. Like some lab animal for scientific studies. It used to get on her nerves, but then she learned to just deal with it. But now, when she was *trying* to have a little private time, she was being watched.  
  
"You might as well quit it, Hiiro. They know that you know they are there. But they do not care and will proceed to follow us. It is their duty as the Royal Guards," Usagi finally said after he looked back again.  
  
"Doesn't it get on your nerves?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"Used to. But you get used to being constantly followed wherever you go... unless, of course, it is to the bathroom or bedroom." She clarified.  
  
"Hn," was Hiiros only reply. Usagi stopped at a clearing near the old playground and sat down on the grass as Hiiro stood next to her.  
  
"You can sit down you know. The grass is not going to bite," she stated. Hiiro sat down, but they both just sat in silence. Not the uncomfortable silence, but the one that was just too nice to ruin with petty talk.  
  
  
~~  
  
"Well?" Aphrodite asked.  
  
"Aphrodite! That is the tenth time you have asked me 'well' in the past twenty minutes!" Selene replied.  
  
"I do not care! Tell me, please!" Aphrodite begged; something unusual for a Goddess to do.  
  
Selene sighed. She was almost embarrassed that this woman was her sister. "Fine. I have made my decision," she started.  
  
"Great!" Aphrodite exclaimed.  
  
"But if you want to know my decision, you must get Serenity-hime and Hiiro here first." Selene said. Right after it was said, Aphrodite shot out of the room at an almost run to find the young princess and her love. Selene shook her head at her sister. She never changed.  
  
~~  
  
'I wonder how Hiiro is able to survive here... the oxygen is scarce, yet he is just fine. Maybe he had training for things like this.' Usagi thought as she sat there. It annoyed her that the guards never left her to herself when she was with someone other then her mother, Aphrodite, and Minako.  
  
She turned slightly when she heard someone commanding the guards to disperse from the area quickly. 'Who would say that?' she thought. "Serenity-hime, come! Your mother has made her decision!" Aphrodite answered Usagi's silent question. The princesses eyes widen as she quickly jumped up.  
  
"She did?!" she asked as Hiiro got to his feet.  
  
Aphrodite nodded, "she said if I want to know the answer too, I have to get you and Hiiro-san to the palace. So lets get moving!" Usagi smiled and nodded. She grabbed Hiiros hand and they ran after the Goddess of Love.  
  
By the time Usagi, Hiiro, and Aphrodite had arrived at the palace, Minako was already waiting. "I want to know too," she explained.  
  
"And you could not have waited for me to tell you?" Usagi teased. Minako shook her head from side to side violently. "I did not really think you could."  
  
Selene almost rolled her eyes when she saw that Aphrodite and Minako were going to listen. Almost; but didn't. "Apparently news travels far to quickly in the Palace." She said, Hiroshi and his new wife were also there to hear the judgment.  
  
"Well, what do you say, Mother?" Usagi asked finally. She had no patience left. This moment was either the moment she would think her life ended, or the happiest.  
  
"You are just about as impatient as your aunt, Serenity." Selene playfully scolded. Usagi was about to ask again with her mother finally gave what Usagi liked to call 'Selenes sage nod'. "I have gone over many, many things about this. I want both of you to know that." She said, looking directly at her daughter and Hiiro.  
  
They both nodded. "I know that you know I have been watching you also, Serenity. And I have seen you interact with Hiiro. In this time of happiness, meaning the marriage of Hiroshi and Yumi, you must remember that all happy times come to an end." At this, the Lunarian princess thought her life should end.  
  
"But, I feel that this happy time can last a little longer. I will allow you two to be together." Selene said. Usagi stood there, trying to take in what her mother had said. She thought she was dreaming until Minako screamed in happiness and enveloped Usagi in a huge hug.  
  
Finally she snapped out of it, a huge smile adorning her features. "Thank you, Mother," she said, prying Minako off of her so she could curtsy like she was raised to do. Selene gave another one of her 'sage nods' and then Usagi turned and hugged Hiiro tightly.  
  
  
~~  
  
"I hate to ask this, but what are we going to do? I live here on the Moon, and you Earth." Usagi said the next day.  
  
"I know," Hiiro replied. It was a question he had been trying to avoid for the time being. But now it looked as if there was no getting around it.  
  
Usagi sighed, "you have to return to Earth. Being the Earthian you are, you cannot withstand the less air supply here on the Moon." She reported. "And from the time you have spent here, you shall have to leave tomorrow... or possibly tonight."  
  
"Hn," Hiiro said in deep thought. As much as it bugged Usagi sometimes to hear him 'Hn' at her, she decided to live with it this time. They sat there for a while until finally, Hiiro spoke. "Make sure to visit..."  
  
Usagi inwardly gasped, she had not expected him to say that. She knew he would in the back of her mind, but she did not think he would actually say it out loud. "I promise I will..." she answered.  
  
No words needed to be spoken after that. They both knew that either it would work out this way, or not work at all. And the Lunarian princess had the most stubborn mind in the galaxy and would somehow make it work.  
  
  
~~  
  
"Good-bye, Hiiro," Usagi and Minako said as Hiiro made his trip down the moonbeam that Selene had made for him that night.   
  
"Are you going to be okay, Gi-chan?" Minako asked when he jumped threw the portal.  
  
Usagi sighed and gave her cousin a nod, "yes. It is not like that is the last time I will see him, ne?"  
  
"Yes, I guess you are right about that." Minako replied. She knew it was going to take a little time before Serenity made up her mind on if she would stay on the Moon, or live on the Earth.  
  
Every night after that, Minako could hear the song that Hiiro had given Usagi playing in her cousins' room. With Usagi singing along with it. And every night Minako would sigh and hope that Usagi would be alright.  
  
  
~~  
  
"Mother," Usagi said one night when she and her mother were having a mother-daughter chat.   
  
"Yes?" Selene replied.  
  
Usagi looked up at her, determination in her crystal blue eyes, "what would I have to do to be mortal so I could be with Hiiro?"  
  
Selene looked shocked, "why do you ask such a question?"  
  
"Mother, you cannot deny what you see with your own eyes. I cannot stand to be away from him, and he cannot survive here on the Moon. Please just tell me." She pleaded.  
  
"I wish I could tell you that ripping off your wings would make you mortal... but it is not that easy anymore. I," Selene paused, "am afraid that you have to solve this puzzle first."  
  
"Puzzle?" Usagi questioned. At this Selene grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.   
  
"You must find the pattern in these numbers. Once you do, alls you have to do is go to Earth and recite that pattern with Hiiro; and you shall be mortal." Selene replied. She wrote down the numbers: 0, 10, 1110, 3110, 132110, 13123110, 23124110, and 1413223110. Usagi snatched up the paper and immediately went to work on it.  
  
'Arg! This is such a weird thing for someone to do...' she said in frustration. Her mother had said the pattern was easy once solved. 'Should I try this? If I get it right, I shall be human finally. But is that what I really want? Do I really want to be human... and give up the throne and everything I love?' she berated with herself.  
  
'You love him, do you not?' her subconscious asked. She knew it was right. If she wanted to be with Hiiro-which she did-she would give up her Lunarian life. But would he want her to? She could not decide for him, it was all up to him. All that she had to do was figure out the problem.  
  
And she had. Just then the solution had dawned on her mind. It was easy, as her mother said it would be. Now all she had to do was to get to Hiiro. Which would not be all that hard considering her mother was the Goddess of the Moon.  
  
"You figured it out already!" Selene asked in surprise. Her daughter just nodded. Selene sighed, "I guess I have to keep my end of the deal. You shall go tonight..." Serenity tried to hold in her happiness as best as one could, but she was about to bust.  
  
"Thank you, Mother. I shall be waiting," was all she said before walking from the room to tell Minako, Hiroshi, and Yumi.  
  
  
~~  
  
"Hiiro!" Duo called from the yard of Quatre's house. He was talking with Usagi, who had just arrived.  
  
"What?" Hiiro yelled back in an annoyed voice. He had yet to even come outside.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes at Usagi; "someone is here to see you!" Usagi smiled before walking up the long flight of stairs and meeting Hiiro at the door.  
  
"You know, for a soldier, you sure are not all that polite," she said teasingly. Hiiro's eyes widened.  
  
"Usagi! What are you doing here?" Hiiro asked.  
  
Usagi smiled, "come, walk with me." She linked her arm in his and lead him threw the forest. "I was talking with my mother one night. She said that the only way for me to become human was to figure out this pattern." She pulled out the piece of paper and showed it to him, "and once I did; I recite the pattern with you and I become fully human."  
  
"Is that what you really want? It's a big decision." Hiiro said. As he had quickly scanned the paper he had seen the pattern.  
  
"Yes. It is what I really want. My mother knows it as well." Usagi replied.  
  
"Okay, lets do it then." Hiiro replied.  
  
Usagi reverted back to her Lunarian form-- something that Hiiro could never stop being awed by-and held the paper up. "Ready?" Hiiro nodded.  
  
"Zero. There is one zero. There is one, one and one zero. There is three ones, and one zero." As they said it, Serenity's wings, and her birthmark and clothing disappeared. It was replaced with healthy looking slightly tanned skin, long blonde hair in twin odangos, and a pair of flower shorts with a tank top. (AN: Think "surfer chick")  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, scanning the world around her. She no longer felt the pull of her Lunarian form. She must be fully human. "Am I..."  
  
"You are. You are human." Hiiro replied. Usagi smiled and jumped into Hiiro's embrace.  
  
"I'm human..." she whispered, a huge smile on her face. 'Human...' it lingered in her mind, like an echo on a canyon wall.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
Whoo, that's all there is, and there isn't anymore. :D Yes, that's from "Madeline" I love that show, it's so cute. ;-; I haven't seen it in a while though. Anyway, that's all for my story, told you it was short. Trust me, I have a new one in the making right now. It's about five pages in and it's pretty cool for what I think. Though my opinion isn't much. Okay, bye!  
-Ema  



End file.
